Danny Phantom in Clash of the Beasts
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: Set to prove that Bigfoot doesn't exist, Jazz goes camping with Danielle and her classmates in the woods of Lake Eerie to prove her point, only she may just be proven wrong. Meanwhile, Danny and the others try to outwit a bothersome fly.
1. Introduction

**Behold! The sixth story in my fake season 4 Danny Phantom series. Clash of the Beasts takes us to Amity Park University where Jazz and my OC Kim have been enrolled, but first I must introduce you to someone else; someone who will play a vital roll in the story. **

Sometime in the middle of the night an owl opened its eyes and hooted before it took flight. It flew through the air and passed in front of the full moon before it landed on a tree branch and picked at its wing.

The scene descended from the owl until it was at ground level. A wolf is heard howling before three dark blurs sped by the trunk of the tree with great speed.

Paws are seen running across the ground at top speed as the creatures ran through the moon lit woods. The three blurs dodged around trees before they began to ascend a hill with the full moon hanging in the sky over it.

The three creatures halted at the top of the hill. All three of them were Irish Wolfhounds. The one in the middle was the tallest of the three and apparently the oldest and wisest of them. He had a regal stature and seemed to be in charge of the other two.

The Irish wolfhound on our right was the medium sized one and seemed to be middle aged for a dog. It had longer hair that covered its eyes. The other on the left was the smallest and seemed to be the youngest of the three.

All three stood royally with their noses pointed towards the sky and their tails straightened. They never flinched as a large boot stomped the ground; blocking the three dogs from view.

The view moved up the boot and revealed a man's leg. He wore brown cargos that were tucked into the military style boots. He wore a black belt with the image of a handgun on his belt buckle.

Further up he wore a green long sleeved shirt underneath what appeared to be a hunting/fishing vest. He held a long hunting rifle at his side.

He was an elderly man well into his seventies. He wore a fisherman's hat with a fish hook stuck in the side. The hat was covering the balding top of his head. What hair he did have was white and was wrapped around the back of his head and hung down to his shoulders. It was matted as if he hadn't washed it in a while.

He had a stern look in his face. He appeared to be frowning with a touch of anger but that was mostly due to his aging wrinkles. He squinted his eyes before he lifted the rifle and loaded what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart into it.

"Alright boys," he half growled to the three dogs. "Let the hunt continue," he ordered them.

The three dogs howled before they took off down the other side of the hill with the old man in short pursuit.

The three dogs sniffed the ground in search of something. The Irish Wolf Hound's head came into view as it sniffed something on the ground.

The old man grabbed a bush and pushed it aside as he looked behind it. "I know you're around here somewhere; you've evaded me for far too long," he whispered to himself before he heard the Irish Wolf Hound howling.

He perked up and ran to where the three dogs had gathered around a human-like foot print, only it was much larger than a normal human foot print. The old man knelt next to it as he examined its dimensions.

"Yet another great find," he whispered as he placed his hunting rifle on the ground and removed a measuring tape from his vest and measured the foot print and found it to be just over two feet in length. "Once again I am back on your trail," he said with an evil smirk as the tape measure retracted.

Then the smell of something strong came across his nose. He sniffed the air as his nose led him a short distance from the foot print over to a pile of scat on the forest floor. He knelt next to it and picked up a small piece with his fingers before he sniffed it.

"Five minutes; I'm getting close," he half shouted as he tossed the small piece of scat over his shoulder. "We're right on his tail." He stood and turned towards his dogs as they coward in fear. "You three start sniffing out his trail," he ordered them, but they didn't budge. They stood where they were shivering with fright.

The old man couldn't understand what had gotten into them so suddenly; he had trained them better than this. His eyes bulged when he heard a twig snap behind him. He slowly turned around and discovered a large hairy creature standing a short distance away.

It was silhouetted by the moon light and was aglow with the light shining onto it. Its eyes glowed bright red as it snarled at the old man.

"We meet again," the old man sneered as he lifted his hunting rifle. "I'm prepared for you this time," he said with a smirk. He aimed the weapon and fired, sending the tranquilizer dart at the mammoth beast.

It sunk deep into the beast's arm but it wasn't slowed down the slightest. It glared down at the dart before it used its massive hand and removed the dart from its arm. It dropped the projectile to the ground before it growled at the elderly man as he reloaded his rifle with yet another dart.

"So a stronger dose is needed than last time I suppose," he figured as he readied the weapon. "Good thing I thought ahead this time," he sneered with glee as he took aim once again.

He fired the weapon and the dart hit the beast in the neck only making it angrier. It grabbed for the dart and removed it before it clenched its hand around it, shattering it into fragments of glass. It raised its arms over its head as it roared like thunder.

The three dogs whimpered before they took off in the other direction to escape the monsters rage, leaving their elderly master to fend for himself.

He growled at the beast through tightly clenched teeth as he reloaded his rifle for a third time. "Why won't you go down!" he half yelled as he aimed at the beast again.

He never got the chance to fire the weapon. The beast roared once again as it swatted at the weapon and batted it right out of the man's hands. The old man was so stunned he gawked in fear as the beast swung at him again and swatted him to the ground some distance away.

"ARGH!" he screamed as he flew through the air after being hit and smashed into a boulder. He fell to the ground and looked up through weakened eyes as he groaned in agony.

The massive beast stood over him, its red eyes still glowing within its silhouetted glow from the moon behind it. It roared loudly one last time as it raised one of its massive hands into the air over its head and swiped at the man; ending the scene with a blackout before the Danny Phantom Theme song begins.

* * *

**This man will play a vital roll throughout the story. He will make a larger, and more formal introduction in the next chapter. I will have this stories title card posted on my DeviantArt account just as soon as I think of what it should look like. **


	2. Part 1

**Now I give you the first half of my story. As stated in the intro Jazz and Kim are attending Amity Park University after graduating from high school. Here they meet a professor who is a strong believer in mythological creatures. Jazz, who believes him to be a complete nutcase, tries to prove him wrong.**

It was a warm sunny afternoon at Amity Park University. Hundreds of students and their parents were unloading vehicles of their precious cargo. The students were returning for yet another school year and they were making themselves at home in the school's dorm buildings.

The older students had already moved in and now it was time for the freshman to set themselves up at their new home for the next 8 and a half months.

Dozens of vehicles were parked outside of the freshman dorms but one stood out in particular. The Fenton RV was being unloaded by Jack as he removed suitcases and placed them on the curb of the parking lot until someone came along and retrieved them.

Danny walked up to the pile of suitcases and proceeded to lift one of them onto his shoulders before he carried it off.

Off to the side of the RV Maddie was embracing her oldest daughter, Jasmine Fenton, who had only just recently graduated from Casper High.

"Oh I imagined this day to come for so long now," Maddie said tearfully as Jazz tried to remove herself from her mother's embrace. "Things just won't be the same with my baby girl at home."

"Why did you decide to live in the dorms again?" her father asked as he lifted a mini-fridge and placed it on the pavement. "I mean we only live just on the other side of town, you could have driven here," he pointed out.

Jazz had finally pried herself free of her mother's embrace. "That maybe so, but if I continue to live at home I won't get the experience of living on my own," she informed them. "In order for a growing person to thrive they must learn to do some things for themselves and this is one of them."

She picked up a suitcase and positioned it for easy travel by lifting it onto its wheels and extended the handle bar so it could be easily dragged off.

"I plan to get the full college experience, that means I can't be living at home," she continued. "But I will always visit," she reassured them. "Like you said, I'm only on the other side of town; and I'm not the only one that has the same logical thinking on the matter."

A few parking spaces away sat another parked vehicle. Kim and Ron were unloading the vehicle of their possessions as their parents mingled among other parents in the area.

Some of the bags they used were too heavy to lift so they had to construct a makeshift device to help get the job done. Using a long wooden board and the spare tire they were able to use their own weight to lift their baggage out of the car by standing on one end of the board while the other end lifted their bags. The bags then slid down the makeshift ramp. They had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by their luggage but they safely slid onto the ground and the ramp was ready for the next load.

Sam and Tucker had elected to help them get everything inside. They approached the pile of luggage and decided which they should take next. Sam grabbed up a lock box and balanced it on her shoulder while Tucker attempted to lift a very heavy box.

"Jees Kim, what do you keep in here?" Tucker strained to say through his tightly clenched teeth as he struggled to lift the box with his shaking knees. "Rocks!"

"No," she quickly responded as she approached him and placed a suitcase on the ground. "These are the reason I decided to pursue a carrier in Archeology," she informed him. "This is a collection of fossil samples I have acquired over the years."

"So rocks basically?" Sam said with a scowl as Tucker slowly made his way past her as he made his way to the dorms with the box of rocks. Sam sighed before she followed him.

"So how come they've decided to help us get everything unpacked?" Ron asked his slightly younger twin sister. "Don't they have school or something?"

"The middle and high schools don't open to students for another week," Kim informed him as she picked up a few duffle bags and proceeded to follow Sam and the struggling Tucker into the dorms.

The three of them made their way through the hall of the college dorm as they made their way to Jazz's and Kim's dorm room. They were best friends and so they got to share a room as roommates.

Sam and Tucker continued on to Kim's room as Kim was stopped by another student with long hair that covered his eyes. Tucker was unable to carry Kim's box of fossil samples and had resulted to dragging it across the floor.

"Hey Kim, where's your bro?" a long haired skater dude asked her as they passed in the hall.

"He's coming up right behind me Roy," she answered him as she walked backwards. She turned around and continued towards her room as Roy ran off in the opposite direction. She continued to her room and placed the suitcases she had been carrying and found that her and Jazz's room had already been set up. "What the-!" she gasped when she saw the "well conditioned" room.

"You like?" Danny asked her as he admired the room. "Everything has been set up for you so you don't have to do it yourselves."

"It looks like the room was styled by a child," Kim scorned him. "I would have figured you'd know how to style a college dorm room better than this."

"I didn't set up anything," Danny argued. "Danielle's the culprit," he confessed.

"Culprit!" a girl's voice is heard half yelling from around the corner of the room where the closets were located. She stepped out into the open after having hung some of Jazz's clothing on hangers. "It was your idea to set everything up," she incriminated him.

Puberty had hit Danielle hard over the summer. She had grown quite a bit and was almost Danny's height. Her bangs were slightly longer, hanging in front of her face, but she didn't have her signature pony tail. She let it hang free so it was shoulder length. It spread out to the sides and spiked outwards.

Her clothing was tighter on her so her hour glass shaped body could be seen through her clothing. She was well toned and her bust had started developing. She was growing into quite the young lady.

She still wore her red beanie and her blue sweater, but she had replaced her red shorts and opted for red cargo pants with large square pockets on the outside of either leg.

"You know what, I'll just redecorate later," Kim reassured them as Jazz walked into the room with Ron and Roy behind her. "Take a look at what your sis did to our room," she said as she ushered them into the room.

"Wow, it looks nice in here Danielle; thank you," she thanked her little sister before she leaned over towards Kim. "We'll redecorate after they leave," she whispered.

"Well we are all unpacked and moved in," Ron said as he clapped his hands together upon completion of the biggest task of the day. "I suppose we should go say good bye to our folks," he suggested before he and Roy left the room.

They all left the room and made their way down the hall way to go outside. The Fenton children hung back so they could talk.

"So what do you think we should do until school starts for us next week?" Danny asked Danielle who walked beside him.

"You're probably gunna sleep and eat but I'm gunna continue practicing my Esperanto," Danielle said cheerfully. "Ĉi tiu vojo mi povas paroli kaj preskaŭ neniu komprenos kion mi estas diranta." She and Danny snickered to themselves as Jazz glared at them.

*This way I can talk and almost nobody will understand what I'm saying.

"That just seems childish to me," Jazz added to the conversation. "It's not a nationally recognized language and very few people actually use it."

"Yah, but you never know when it might come in handy," Danielle said with a mischievous grin.

"Ha, the day I learn to speak Esperanto is the day when my life will depend on it," she laughed sarcastically. As they stepped outside into the sunlight Danny and Danielle turned to face their older sister. "Well, I guess this is good bye," Jazz sighed as she embraced her younger siblings.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see quite a bit of us," Danny said as he backed away from her so Danielle could embrace her.

"You only live ten minutes from home, you can drive and we can fly," Danielle added as she wrapped her arms around her older sister. She had grown quite a bit so she didn't have to float in the air to hug her around her neck and Jazz didn't have to bend down. "I'm sure you'll be visiting us within the week."

"I'm sure every now and then we can join you guys to patrol the town," Kim suggested as a way of meeting up sometime.

"Oh but not tonight, we're going to the movies to see 'Scream and Blood 4: Death at Shark Bay'," Sam said in a slightly gothic ghoulish tone.

"It's based on a true story and was rated 8.9 in the box office," Tucker said excitedly.

Suddenly Danny's and Danielle's ghost senses went off simultaneously. They looked to the sky as the two ecto-pusses flew over head and made their way towards the center of town.

"Alright, finally some action," Danielle cheered. "We haven't had to fight a ghost since we beat Vlad!"

They both changed into their ghost forms and chased after the two ecto-pusses. The two ghosts saw them and shrieked before they took off in fright with Danielle right behind them.

"See you later Jazz," Danny said as he waved good bye to her.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they gave chase. They rushed for a black sedan and drove off into town with Sam at the wheel.

"Well it's time we go say good bye to our parents," Ron suggested before he and Kim went over to their parents who were standing by their vehicle waiting for them. Jazz went to the RV where her parents were waiting for her as well.

Maddie was the first of the two to embrace their daughter, Jack followed before he wrapped his massive arms around both of them. "We're gunna miss having you at home," Jack wept happily.

"Well I plan to come home over the weekends," Jazz reassured them. "It's not like I can't afford to. You'll see a lot more of me than you think."

"We hope so," Maddie said as she gave her daughter one last squeeze good bye. "Be sure to keep your grades up and don't get yourself into any trouble," she warned her.

"Mom, I haven't changed since I was 8 years old," she reminded her. "You don't have to worry about my grades slipping."

"That may be so, but you're a college freshman now, which means you are more than likely to "experiment"," Jack said with air quotes.

"Jaaaaack!" Maddie growled at him, before someone coughed to grab their attention.

Ron and Kim had finished up with their parents and had approached the Fentons'. Ron had even wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist. "I think the three of us are the least likely in this school to "experiment" sir," he reassured Jazz's father.

"We trust you kids," Maddie reassured the young adults. "Don't we Jack?" she asked her husband in a slightly frustrated tone as she lowered her eyebrows.

"Yah yah," Jack sighed in agreement. Maddie kissed her oldest daughter on the forehead before she and Jack made their way back to the RV. They honked the horn as they drove away and out of sight.

"Well…what now?" Jazz asked the two Masters children after her parents had gone.

"We reorganize our room," Kim answered before the scene blacked out.

* * *

They didn't have classes that day because it was move in day. Instead they got to mingle and meet other freshman.

Jazz and Kim had reorganized their dorm room to their liking and they were now hanging out in Ron and Roy's room with a few other freshman.

"So you two are related to Vlad Masters?" an African American girl asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Please don't remind us," Kim said sourly. "We only mentioned it because Terry here claimed his uncle was in prison for the most horrible crime against society," she mentioned as she pointed her thumb at yet another boy sitting off to her side.

"But we've got him beat with our uncle," Ron said as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Not that we're proud of it or anything," he said changing his tone.

"Ok let's change the subject here," Roy stated as he jumped into the conversation. "We've been talking for over an hour and we still haven't learned your names."

"I've already said my name was Terry," the black haired teen said to him as he scowled at the skater dude.

Roy lifted his hair out of his eyes and squinted at the young man. "Right," he said in compliance.

"Well my name is Sasha," the African American girl stated. "But you can call me Sandy."

"Ron," Ron stated his name.

"Kim," Kim stated her name. "We're both fraternal twin brother and sister."

"Although I am older," Ron said without haste.

"By only a few minutes," Kim said angrily. "Must you always bring that up whenever we tell people we're twins? It bugs me when you do that."

Ron only snickered to himself as Jazz introduced herself. "I'm Jazz and believe it or not but Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom are my younger siblings."

"That's so cool!" Terry and Sandy exclaimed with excitement.

"You think maybe sometime we could meet them?" Sandy asked excitedly as she bounced in the bean bag chair she had been sitting in.

"I'm sure you will one of these days," Jazz answered.

Suddenly the door swung open and an older student came in. She was holding a vanilla folder with multiple sheets of paper inside. She was quite tall and had dirty blond shoulder length hair. She wore skin tight shorts and a loose t-shirt with APU on the front. CA's were embroidered on either of her shirts shoulders.

"Alright, I found the seven of you; now we can get this underway," she said as she shut the door with her foot before she approached the group. "My name is Mandy and I will be your CA for this school year," she introduced herself.

"Umm question, what exactly is a CA?" Roy asked in his usual skater dude tone.

"Community Assistant," Mandy answered him. "I'm a student like you but I'm a junior and I'm temporarily employed by the school to keep you seven safe and well informed while on campus."

"Believe me, you won't have to worry about keeping us safe," Jazz joked. "If anything the three of us will be keeping it safe."

"Right, ok so I have here in my hands your class schedules," Mandy responded as she opened the folder and removed the schedules. She handed them out as she continued to explain things. "I understand you all have your own selected majors and there is a wide variety; but the school curriculum won't let freshman take classes that relate to their selected majors until their sophomore year. Until then you will take intro classes based on the level of education you received while in high school."

"Intro to psychology, intro to criminal justice, intro to forensics, intro to sociology, intro to public speaking, intro to computer programming, intro to economics-" Ron read off his schedule.

"Let me guess, this is so if we choose to change our majors this will help to make our decision as to what we want to do later on that much easier?" Jazz questioned.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Mandy answered with delight.

"Hey Jazz, it looks like we've got a few classes in common with each other," Kim half squealed.

"Tomorrow our first class is intro to archeology with Professor Krantz," Jazz read off her schedule.

"Oh, Professor Krantz," Mandy said through gritted teeth. "Be careful with him, he's a little messed up in the head."

"Oh don't worry about us; we've got plenty of experience with crazy froot loops," Kim said with a scowl.

"You should all probably head out to the campus book store sometime so you can buy your books for your classes," Mandy advised them. "And one final thing before I finish up our little meeting; don't bother the campus safety guards on campus. They've been trained and equipped with anti-ghost weaponry so as to help prevent another event like what happened over the summer."

Jazz, Kim and Ron whistled innocently before Mandy turned and walked out of the room. "So any of you know where the book store is?" Sandy asked the others.

Ron smirked before the scene fades a little ways into the future after they had all bought their books. The sun was starting to go below the horizon and it was quickly becoming dark outside so they had to turn on a few lights.

"I can't believe how thick and expensive some of these books are," Terry commented as he tried to open a book and was unsuccessful until he realized it was wrapped in plastic.

"I don't even get some of the things in these books," Jazz complained as she flipped through a Forensic Science book. She flipped open to a page before she was overcome by a sickening feeling.

"Oh sweet!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed the book from his girlfriend as she quelled her stomach with a can of ginger ale.

"What is that?" Kim asked as she leaned in to see the book. "Some kind of silly putty?"

"No, those are the remains of a plane crash victim," Ron said before he slammed the book closed before he went to looking at another book.

"So do you really think this Professor Krantz is really as crazy as everybody says he is?" Jazz asked the others in a slightly nervous tone as she opened a psychology text book.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Kim answered as she began organizing her book bag based on what classes she'd have the next day.

* * *

Tuesday wasn't such a great day; a storm was tearing through town and the college was being hit by strong wind, but classes were still going on as usual.

Jazz and Kim sat in seats next to each other in the front row of a small auditorium classroom where the further back the students sat the higher up they got.

They talked amongst themselves before the door is heard slamming open. The room went quiet as everybody looked towards the door; lightening flashed and thunder boomed as an elderly man walked in on crutches. His left leg was in a cast and his right arm was bandaged. He had a plus sign shaped bandage on his forehead.

He wore brown cargos that were tucked into the military style boots. He wore a black belt with the image of a handgun on his belt buckle.

Further up he wore a green long sleeved shirt underneath what appeared to be a hunting/fishing vest.

He wore a fisherman's hat with a fish hook stuck in the side. The hat was covering the balding top of his head. What hair he did have was white and was wrapped around the back of his head and hung down to his shoulders. It was matted as if he hadn't washed it in a while.

He had a stern look in his face. He appeared to be frowning with a touch of anger but that was mostly due to his aging wrinkles.

"Ello there class, I'm Professor Krantz and I'll be your instructor for the semester," he introduced himself with an evil grin before the scene appeared to black out before it came back with him standing at the front of the classroom.

* * *

"Welcome class to intro to archeology; allow me to introduce myself properly. I will not divulge my first name because you will refer to me as Professor Krantz. I served in Korea and Vietnam as a leading Lieutenant. I am retired from physical anthropology at Washington State University where my father, Grover Krantz, studied in evolutionary anthropology and primatology. Like him, I use my free time to study Bigfoot. Now before we begin out first lesson does anybody have any questions?" he finished by asking with an evilly cocked eyebrow towards the class.

A young man in the very back raised his hand. "Yah, what's with the casts?" he asked out of concern. "Did you get in an accident or something?"

Professor Krantz limped on the crutches up to the student in the back and got right in his face. "Let's just say that falls under your first lesson category," he informed the young man before he stood up straight. "Open your books to chapter 17!" he yelled to the class making everybody flinch.

Everybody seemed hesitant but they slowly opened their books and searched for chapter 17. Jazz was the first one to take notice of what the chapter was titled. "Evidence of Mythological Creatures?" she questioned out loud. She flipped a few more pages and came across paragraph after paragraph of information on The Chupacabra and Bigfoot. "You have got to be kidding me?" she asked in a very serious tone.

"I kid you not Missy," Professor Krantz informed her as he got into her face as well. He stood up straight again before he limped his way back to the front of the class. "Read the chapter for homework tonight and be prepared for a test on it next class. Don't think that just because you're all freshman means I'm gunna go easy on you. By the end of the semester your bones will ache, your spines will break, your eyes will be bloodshot and I guarantee more than half of you will drop out by midterms," he warned the class.

"I'm sorry sir and not to be rude, I'm no archeology major but even I know that this kind of stuff doesn't belong in the classroom," Jazz informed him as she pointed to a picture of ManBearPig. "I mean listen to this," she said before she read out of the book. "Believed to have been discovered by Former Vice President Al Gore; ManBearPig is disclosed as being half man half bear and half pig. Although some speculate that it is half man bear and half pig while others believe it to be half man and half pig bear. No physical evidence has been found of this creature and only one sighting has ever been made by the man who claims to have discovered it, Al Gore."

"Oh it belongs here alright," Kim interrupted her. "I've got proof of its existence," she said proudly as she pointed her thumb at herself smugly.

"Why have I never seen this side of you before?" Jazz asked her in frustration as she squinted her eyes.

"I've also got proof of Bigfoot in our dorm room," Kim added.

"If you don't mind-" Professor Krantz started to say before he looked at a sheet of paper with all of the students names. "Kimberly; I'd like to see this "evidence" of yours of Bigfoot," he asked of her.

Jazz smacked her forehead in frustration. "Oh sure, it's a cast of a foot print I found back when I was living in California. I lived near the red wood forest and I went hiking one day and I found this really huge foot print that was too big to have come from a human. I've never seen one though."

"Kim, there is no such thing as Bigfoot!" Jazz half yelled as she threw her hands into the air. Apparently the three of them had taken over the class because everyone else was either sleeping or was listening to them bicker out of boredom.

"Oh he exists alright missy," Professor Krantz informed her rather rudely. "I've tangled with one that lives on the outskirts of town on multiple occasions, and my injuries are my proof."

"You could have gotten those injuries from anywhere," Jazz said with frustration as she folded her arms and lowered her eyebrows.

"Maybe so," Professor Krantz stated before he removed one of his eyes to reveal it was made of glass. "But you don't lose an eye too easily unless it was ripped out by a beast that dwells deep within the woods," he said in a dark and sinister tone causing Kim and Jazz to gulp nervously. He popped the glass eye back into his head. "Soon Ms. Fenton you will learn that ghosts aren't the only things that haunt this town," he said in a very cold tone.

Jazz gulped nervously before the scene faded away to a few days later when she was home visiting her family. "I'm telling you guys this guy is completely nuts!" Jazz yells as she shot her arms into the air.

"Even more than Vlad?" Danny asked after swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

"Well not as murderous but yes even crazier," Jazz confirmed. "He believes that physical evidence of mythological creatures belongs in the classroom."

"Sounds like a total whack job to me," Danielle commented as she eyed Danny evilly before slamming her fist down on her spoon, sending a spoonful of oatmeal flying across the table at him. He went intangible so it passed through him harmlessly. He returned to normal and continued eating his cereal.

No one seemed to notice a fly zipping around the room before it took a special interest in Danny and flew around his head. He eyeballed it and flicked his fingers at it to make it go away.

"Dani will you please not fling food at your brother?" Maddie asked of her as she handed the girl a letter. "You've got mail so why don't you keep yourself busy and open it," she suggested as she sat down next to her youngest daughter.

Danielle opened the letter and discovered it was from her school and began to read. "Sweet, school starts on Monday for us but we don't have classes until next Monday," she told everyone. "The eighth grade class is going on an orientation camping trip to the woods of Lake Eerie for the week."

"Well that's new," Maddie commented as she took the letter from Dani and read it over herself. "Huh, well what do yah know," she said after reading what Danielle had just told them. "Well looks like you'll be borrowing Danny's sleeping bag for the trip."

"I'll dig it out of my closet later," Danny said before he swatted at the bothersome fly once again. "So what do you plan to do about this froot loop of a professor of yours?" Danny asked Jazz, going back to what they were talking about earlier.

"Well I tried to make a convincing argument that disproved the existence of Bigfoot-," Jazz started explaining, "but Kim, the Archeologist in training, had a Bigfoot foot print in her fossil collection. That only fueled Professor Krantz' infatuation with the mythological creature," she finished with a huff.

"Oh Bigfoot's not a myth," Danielle stated, jumping into the conversation.

"Oh, not you too," Jazz sighed as she held her head in her hand and rubbed her forehead to rid herself of a headache.

"You believe in Bigfoot?" Danny asked her skeptically. She cocked an eyebrow at his question. "What's got you convinced he exists?" he asked her before he eyed the fly again and swatted at it harder than before but missed.

"Well there were quite a few books on him among other creatures in the Library of Congress when I was out travelling on my own," she answered.

"Oh so just because you read a few books proves Bigfoot exists!" Danny challenged her beliefs as he threw his arms into the air over his head.

"Well how would you know!" Danielle challenged him. "You don't even read!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Jazz screamed to silence her younger siblings. "Obviously the only way for us to settle this is to prove whether Bigfoot exists or not," she suggested.

"You're the only one in this group that's neutral, so I think you should be the one to prove me correct," Danny said mockingly as he put his arm across her shoulders. Then the fly returned and landed on his nose. He batted it away before regaining his composure.

"How do you think she plans on proving you right when he clearly exists?" Danielle asked angrily as she folded her arms.

"Professor Krantz said that he goes hunting in the woods of Lake Eerie every weekend because "supposedly" a Bigfoot lives out in those woods," Jazz informed them. "I shall go with Danielle on her class trip as a counselor. When we are out hiking I will prove that there is no such thing as Bigfoot." She finished up her plan before she stomped out of the room in a huff.

"You really do believe in Bigfoot and was just trying to pull her leg right?" Danielle asked her older brother.

"Oh yah," he confirmed as he took another bite of cereal. "She's officially lost it." The fly proceeded to buzz around his head again. "Will you get out of here!" he yelled at the insect as he flung his arms about wildly in an attempt to rid himself of the pesky fly.

* * *

A school bell rings as dozens of student's crowded the cafeteria of the Middle School. The eighth graders were all prepared for their week long camping trip and not a single person seemed disappointed.

Danielle stood next to a table as she put all of her things together. Two other girls were also at the table and were preoccupied with their own camping equipment. Nicole and Becky had also been hit by puberty pretty hard. They had grown taller and were starting to develop into young ladies. Other than that they didn't look any different.

"Sleeping bags?" Nicole asked out loud as she examined a clipboard.

"Check," Danielle and Becky said in unison as they held up their sleeping bags.

"Toiletries?" Nicole asked after she checked sleeping bags off the list.

"Check," Danielle and Becky said in unison once again as they held up little bags before they stuffed them away within their clothing.

"Fenton Thermos?" Nicole asked next from the list.

"Right here," Danielle said as she patted the thermos that was clipped to her belt loop.

"Bug spray?" Nicole asked before a popping noise is heard. Both she and Danielle looked at Becky who was holding a can of bug spray that had been set off and had sprayed her with its contents, covering her in white foam. "Check," Nicole said with an annoyed sigh as she checked it off the list.

"Well looks like that should be everything," Danielle stated as she put her hands on her hips just as a teacher called out to them.

"Ok class, roll call has been done and bags have been checked; now if all of the students could please file themselves in an orderly fashion onto one of the two school buses outside based on your designated cabin buddies," the female teacher shouted for everyone to hear.

"Bela kaj bonorde formi tion ĉi," Danielle said under her breath in Esperanto as she smirked evilly.

*Nice and orderly fashion this

Her ghost form appeared to phase out of her body invisibly. She went over to the doors leading outside and switched around the push/pull signs on them before she phased back into her still visible human form.

She, Nicole and Becky snickered to themselves as multiple students tried to push their way through the doors when in reality they were supposed to pull them open.

The teacher of course didn't fall for this. She pushed some students out of the way and pulled the door open, stunning a few students before they walked through the now open door. "I'll speak to you about this later," she half snarled at Danielle as the three girls walked by her. They chuckled as they made their way to the second bus.

"I had no idea you could do that," Nicole commented as they got onto the bus.

"Neither did I but Vlad could do it and ever since we beat him I've been trying to do it myself," Danielle answered.

"So how long have you been practicing?" Becky asked her as they took their seats in the back of the bus. Danielle sat in the one seater in the very back while Nicole and Becky shared the normal seat next to it.

"I've been practicing all summer," Danielle answered. "And the best thing is that Danny can't do it yet. I'm made from him so he has the ability he just doesn't have the capability."

"Does he know you can do it?" Becky asked her.

"Nope, only you two and Mrs. Scrap apparently," Danielle answered as she pointed her thumb to the teacher at the front of the bus as she took her seat behind the driver.

"So when is Jazz gunna meet up with us?" Nicole asked as she looked out the window as the bus started moving. "She's supposed to be our group advisor right?"

"Yah, she's meeting us there," Danielle answered as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "She's only doing this to disprove the existence of Bigfoot," she informed them.

"Oh I can tell this is gunna be good," Nicole responded with an evil smirk.

A short time later the two buses pulled into the desiccated remains of the camp at Lake Eerie. Two vehicles were already there and waiting for the buses. Jazz stood in the doorway of one of the cabins and was holding a broom as she swept dust and dead leaves out onto the ground.

A short distance away an elderly man was examining numerous weaponry on the ground. Danielle, Nicole and Becky eyed the weapons as they passed him and made their way to the cabin Jazz was cleaning out.

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for months," Becky said with disgust.

"No, years," Nicole corrected her with an equal amount of disgust.

"Oh common guys, where's your sense of adventure," Danielle said as she coaxed them passed Jazz and into the run down cabin.

"It's gone to the dumps," Nicole commented sourly, referring to the fact that the cabin had in fact looked like a dump.

"If you think this is a mess then you should have seen it before I started cleaning," Jazz told them as she approached the young teens. She tossed the broom she had been using off to the side. "Alright so I've already spoken to your teachers and your orientation doesn't start until tomorrow which is when Professor Krantz and I have to be back at school so if I'm going to prove myself we are going out hiking, NOW!" she demanded before she stomped out of the cabin.

"She's only here for today?" Becky asked Danielle as she and Nicole scowled at her. Danielle smirked nervously before they chased after Jazz who had approached the old man outside.

A few other students had gathered around him as he packed away the weapons for travel. "What does this thing do?" a student asked as she picked up a small metal case.

He snatched it back from her. "I keep the teeth of nosy brats in there," he said angrily as he hid it away within a satchel.

The students ran away screaming when he pulled a shrunken human head out of the carrying bag and put it around his neck.

"Why does he have a shrunken human head?" Danielle asked with disgust.

"He thinks it's good luck," Jazz answered with pity before she led the girls up to him. "You ready to be proven wrong Professor?" she asked him mockingly.

"You ready to eat your words Fenton?" he responded rudely with his own comeback.

"How did we get sucked into this again?" Becky asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Because hiking in the woods until we are good and lost is fun," Danielle answered joyfully. "That and if we are lucky we'll get to play with Bigfoot," she added causing Jazz to sigh with disappointment.

"I have seen the beast myself on multiple occasions missy," Professor Krantz. "He's not very playful, unless you like losing body parts," he informed her as he popped out his glass eye, tossed it into the air and popped it back into his eye socket.

Shivers went up and down the three young teen's spines as Professor Krantz picked up his crutches and wobbled off towards the woods edge.

"Curfew is at 10 pm girls," one of the teachers yelled to them as she watched over a few other students trying to light a fire.

"They'll be lucky if they come back at all," Professor Krantz growled as he led the girls through the thick brush of the woods.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny sat on the couch in the living room while he watched TV and ate popcorn. He would have been at school but the upperclassmen didn't start until the next day so he was enjoying his final few hours of summer time freedom at home.

He tossed popcorn kernels into the air and caught them in his mouth as he watched a movie that couldn't be seen. The voices and other sounds coming from the TV were muffled so they couldn't be understood, at least by us.

High on the wall above the TV a certain little insect eyed Danny as he tossed yet another kernel into his mouth. From its point of view it saw one million kernels being tossed into his mouth.

The fly buzzed before it took flight and zigzagged around the room before landing on a kernel in Danny's finger tips.

"Huh?" he groaned when he saw the fly on his food. He shook his hand and the fly flew away but it circled around and flew into Danny's mouth just as he tossed the kernel in as well.

Suddenly Danny realized what had happened and started choking on his kernel. He banged on his chest until he coughed the fly out alive and well.

"Alright buddy," Danny half yelled before he tossed his bowl of popcorn to the floor and stood up. "This means war!" He ran into the kitchen and came back with a blue flyswatter. "YAAAAAH!" he screamed as he ran towards where the fly was still buzzing around.

He jumped over the couch and took a swing at the insect but it flew up and avoided the swatter. Danny landed face first in the chair, tilting it backwards making it crash onto the floor.

"You are really starting to bug me," Danny punned as he stood and held up the swatter to discover that it had snapped and was no longer usable. "You're no ordinary fly are you?" he asked the bug as he released his grip on the swatters handle and let it fall to the floor.

The fly landed on a lamp shade and buzzed in response.

"Then let's see you dodge this!" Danny screamed as he went ghost and fired a ghost ray at the insect.

The fly took flight and Danny's ghost ray struck the lamp and exploded, shattering it, sending glass in every direction.

Out of anger, Danny unleashed dozens of ghost rays after the fly; missing each time as it flew around the room with Danny's blasts striking walls and other objects behind it.

Having heard the commotion, Jack and Maddie came rushing into the room. They gazed in horror at their living room as Danny stood in the middle of it with green smoke rising from his hands.

"Not again," Maddie sighed as he palmed her face. "Youngblood's back?" she asked him.

"No, this darn fly that's been bothering me for a little while," Danny answered as he scanned the room.

"Over did it a little didn't yah?" Jack asked out of concern.

"If this fly had been bothering you instead of me you'd be singing a different tone," Danny responded. He didn't even bother looking at his parents; he was too busy slowly moving around the room looking for where the fly had hidden itself.

"Well thankfully this fly hasn't decided to get on my bad side," Jack said before he turned to walk out of the room. "Well have fun," he said, waving his hand over his shoulder.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering rung throughout the room. The three of them gasped when they saw that a shooting trophy had fallen off a shelf and shattered. Another trophy in the shape of a rectangular piece of fudge on the shelf next to where the other sat was wobbling, and the fly was sitting on top of it. The fly took flight just as the fudge shaped trophy fell from the shelf and shattered.

"My trophy from winning first place in the fudge contest at the county fair!" Jack yelled with horror. His eyes squinted and filled with fury. "This means war," he growled angrily.

* * *

The high noon sun shone brightly through the overgrowth of the forest as Professor Krantz' three dogs sniffed around some bushes. He walked passed them as he limped on one of his crutches. Danielle took a drink out of a water bottle as Jazz tried to figure out how to use a slightly complicated compass.

Nicole and Becky entertain themselves by balancing on a log as they tried to cross it. It lay across a small creek so it served as a bridge for the two girls.

"So where is Bigfoot?" Jazz asked her professor with much arrogance. "This hiking trip is turning out to be quite unproductive."

"He is mainly a creature of the night," Professor Krantz informed her. "Very rarely will you find one out in daylight. Why do you think most sightings have been at night?"

"NIGHT!" Danielle screamed, causing Nicole and Becky to lose their balance on the log and fall into the small creek below them. "Then why are we out here in the middle of the day sweating ourselves to death!"

"Well well, where'd your sense of adventure go?" Professor Krantz asked her with a mocking grin. Danielle only glared at him in response.

"Ours is drying out," Becky replied as she squeezed water out of her hair.

"I'm soaked to the bones," Nicole said as she shivered, luckily it was so warm out the water evaporated into steam as it left their bodies, drying them out within seconds.

"Alright, according to this map there is an old campsite up ahead where we can stop to eat," Jazz said as she looked up from a map she had been examining.

"Well what are we waiting around here for!" Danielle yelled before she took off down the trail in front of them.

"Danielle, NO! That's the wrong way!" Jazz yelled after her.

Danielle didn't hear her and just kept on running. She ran through the bushes before she saw a terrifying sight. A huge cliff loomed out in front of her. She skidded to a stop at the very edge of the cliff. Pebbles and small rocks fell over the edge and tumbled into the abyss below.

"Phew, that was way too close," Danielle sighed with relief as she wiped sweat off her forehead. "Another few inches and I would've been a goner."

The other's ran up behind her and sighed with relief when they saw her standing there. "I was trying to tell you that this was the wrong way because it led right to the edge of a gorge," Jazz told her as they came up behind her.

"Well looks like you don't have to worry about me too much," Danielle said with a smirk as she stomped the ground at the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly the ground started to crack around her before the ground fell away from underneath her and collapsed into the gorge. "DANI!" everyone screamed as she disappeared from sight.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danielle screamed in a high pitch as she slid down the edge of the cliff.

"DANI!" Jazz screamed as she ran for the edge of the cliff. She fell to her hands and knees and looked over the edge as the others ran up next to her and looked over the edge.

Suddenly a flash of blue light lit them up from below before Danielle flew back up in her ghost form and hovered over them. "Phew, now THAT was way too close," she sighed with relief as she wiped away a bead of sweat.

The others went from looking at her to looking back down the side of the cliff as the rocks Danielle had been standing on continued to fall into the dark abyss below leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"You are quite lucky ghost girl," Professor Krantz informed her with a growl. "If you didn't have ghost powers you'd be at the bottom of that chasm and you wouldn't be coming back out."

"Well I have had them since birth you know," Danielle informed him bitterly before she transformed back into her human form. "Now can we get something to eat?" she asked as she started to walk off but Jazz grabbed her arm and prevented her from walking off the cliff again. She laughed nervously to herself before she ran in the other direction.

A short while later the four girls sat around a camp fire while Professor Krantz inspected his weaponry for a battle with Bigfoot. "I will not fail this time," he muttered under his breath as he loaded a shot gun with tranquilizer darts. He set the weapon on the picnic table before he opened a sack labeled "Bigfoot Traps".

Around the campfire the four girls ate sandwiches. Danielle was bored so she flung rocks into the air by placing them on a piece of bark that was balanced on a rock. She hit one side of the bark sending the rocks flying through the air. "So you think we'll find anything while we're out here?" Becky asked in a slightly nervous tone as the rocks rained down around them.

"Of course not," Jazz replied confidently. She was the only one of the four of them that seemed confident. "The only things we are going to find are bug bites when we wake up in the morning. We'll be lucky if we find any wild animals."

"Ugh…what kind of…wild animals?" Becky asked in a scared tone as she began to shake with fear.

"Lions-," Nicole answered ghoulishly.

"And Tigers-," Danielle added in the same ghoulish tone. They both grinned evilly before they both finished with, "and Bears," they finished in unison. They were apparently trying to frighten their friend.

"Oh my," Becky whispered as she pulled her legs up and hugged her knees.

"Good lord," Jazz sighed before a twig snapped. "What was that?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"YAAAAAH, ITS BIGFOOT!" the three younger girls screamed in terror. Professor Krantz and his three dogs jumped into action. They rushed through the bushes before they came back with a young man trapped in a net. "Steven!" they all asked curiously as they approached the young man as he pulled himself out of the net.

"I leave the camp for some fresh air and time to myself and next thing I know I'm being ambushed by an old man and his three mutts," Steven said angrily as he tossed the net to the ground. "What are you girls doing way out here?" he asked them, but got no response, they were too busy staring at him dreamily. "Ugh girls?"

"We came out here with my professor from school to disprove the existence of Bigfoot," Jazz informed the younger man when the other three wouldn't answer him.

"Disprove?" Danielle asked, coming out of her trance. "You're here to do that," she reminded her. "We're here to "prove" the existence of him."

"Cool, count me in!" Steven said excitedly. "I've always wondered whether he existed or not."

"So uhh, do you believe in him or not?" Danielle asked him quietly as she blushed.

"Well I'm more neutral but if I had to decide between the two, I'd say he doesn't exist," he confessed. "There's just not enough proof you know."

"Oh yah, he's just an urban legend," Danielle agreed with him as her face blushed beat red.

"Suck up," Nicole scolded her. "Sorry Steven, but Jazz is the only one in this group that doesn't believe in Bigfoot." Danielle laughed nervously at being caught in a lie.

"Well we'll make a believer out of the both of you soon enough," Professor Krantz stated to the teens. "I've fought that beast in hand to hand combat; he exists, it's just a matter of finding him out here again."

"Well why don't you take us to the last location you encountered him?" Steven suggested. "That way you can track him from his last known location."

Everybody seemed stunned by this suggestion. "Hmm, that isn't a half bad idea," Professor Krantz said as he rubbed his chin in wonderment. "It was only a week ago so the trail should still be fresh."

"The trail?" Jazz asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Common, you guys can't possibly believe any of this can you?" she half yelled to her friends.

"Yah-"

"Seems pretty reasonable-"

"I don't see why not-" is what she got as an answer.

"Well then it's settled," Professor Krantz shouted. "Gather your things kids, we should reach the last know location of the beast by nightfall."

"But nightfall is five hours away," Steven stated as he looked at his watch. "How far are we gunna be hiking to get there anyway?"

"A five hour hike and it took us a few hours to get this far?" Becky asked in shock.

"Guess we won't be getting back before our curfew breaks," Nicole sighs.

"Oh common, we get to spend the night in the woods," Danielle said excitedly. "How can you not be excited about that?"

"It's funny, not too long ago you were getting tired of hiking out here," Jazz scoffed as she picked up her back pack and tossed it over her shoulder. "Let's just get this over with so we can go back home."

Professor Krantz turned to his three dogs. "Ok boys, lead the way!" he ordered them. The three dogs ran off into the woods howling as they led the others to where Professor Krantz was attacked the week before.

* * *

Outside Fenton Works, dozens of crashes and small explosions are heard vibrating throughout the neighborhood. A window shatters before the scene zooms in on the broken window. The scene fades into the Fenton household where Danny, still in ghost mode, and Maddie stand next to each other while Jack races around the room with a blaster in hand.

He didn't fire the anti-ghost weapon but he made sure he stayed on the fly's tail as it flew around the room with him in short pursuit.

"Jack, are you sure you don't want any help?" Maddie sighed as another crash is heard and glass shatters.

"Nope," Jack responded as he finally fired off a blast from his weapon. The blast struck a vase and it shattered onto the floor. "This has become personal," he added as he started his chase for the fly once again.

He fired his blaster numerous times, the fly dodging all of them with ease. By the tenth blast the smoke and dust had become thick enough to set off a sprinkler system.

"Everything is soaked…again," Danny huffed as it rained down on them to put out a fire that was nonexistent from the start.

"Now would you like some help?" Maddie asked her husband.

Soaked to the bone, hair wet and dropping down over his eyes Jack gave in to his wife's request. "Sure," he responded. He moved his hair out of his eyes and glared as he searched for the bothersome insect. "So you gotta plan?" he asked her.

She cocked an eyebrow before the scene fades away to just outside Fenton Works a few minutes later. Sam and Tucker were just meeting up with Kim as they prepared to visit Danny.

"So how was your first week of school?" Tucker asked the college freshman.

"Pretty good, not a lot of homework," Kim responded. "Made a few good friends and a lot of cool teachers."

"So I heard one of your teachers is a complete nutcase?" Sam asked as they rounded the corner of a building as Fenton Works came into view.

"Professor Krantz is not a nutcase," Kim argued. "He is a brilliant man. He is even donating his time to supervise Danielle's classmates while conducting scientific experiments to prove a myth to be scientific fact; something he and his father have been trying to do for years."

Suddenly an explosion from within Fenton Works shatters another window and sends Maddie flying out through the window frame. She was sent careening over the street and crashes into the brick wall of a building across the street.

"This means war; ARGH!" she screams as she runs back across the street in front of the teens and jumps back through the window before more crashes are heard.

Sam, Tucker and Kim gave quick nervous glances at each other before they ran for the front door and threw it open.

Inside they spotted Maddie spinning what appeared to be a double sided light saber while Danny and Jack fired blasts at something too small for them to see from a distance.

An ecto-blast flies by the three teens; luckily they duck and avoid being hit. The blast soared over their heads and exploded with a car parked across the street. "HEY! You wanna watch where you're aiming those things!" Sam yelled as she straightened out her hair. "I could've lost my head."

"Sorry Sam," Danny apologized. "We're just trying to rid ourselves of a bothersome fly," he informed them as he and his parents scanned the destroyed living room for the little terror.

"Over did it a little didn't yah dude," Tucker commented as he and Kim lifted the chair back upright, but the back broke and became separate from the seat so it fell back over; confirming that the Fenton's had perhaps overdone their attempt to kill the bug.

"Trust me this is no ordinary insect," Jack informed the teens. He had acquired the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, a baseball bat with the word 'Fenton' on it. "It's smart, it is impervious to normal tactics that would kill any other insect and look what it's done to our house."

"I thought you guys made this mess?" Kim asked as she dusted off a miraculously unbroken lamp.

"We did; that's how good this fly is," Danny answered her. "But if you think you can do any better you're more than welcome to throw your hat into the ring," he challenged them.

"Well I would but I'm against the harming of animals," Sam reminded him as she folded her arms and scowled at him. "I would never harm a fly, even if it is troublesome."

The fly made a sudden appearance and flew between them. They all gasped as they followed it with their eyes and watched it land on the pull chain to a ceiling fan.

"How long have we had that fan?" Maddie asked out of curiosity.

"I think that was there when we moved in," Jack pondered as he thought by scratching his chin.

The fly buzzed before it took flight again just as the fan began to wobble. The ceiling cracked and pieces of dust fell from the fan before it broke free and fell to the floor.

Cujo, who happened to be sitting directly underneath the fan; was scratching himself behind his ear before he noticed the fan plummeting towards him. He didn't have time to run or turn intangible before it crashed on top of him.

Kim who had been closest to him ran for his aid and unburied the ghost dog from the remnants of the old fan. He was scratched up but he would be fine, he was a ghost after all.

"But that thing has crossed the line!" Sam yelled with fury after it became clear that this fly was alone responsible for the harm of the little pup. "Animal, insect or anything in between…this means war," she growled angrily under her breath as she squinted her eye lids together.

* * *

A few hours later the sun was just starting to go down behind the horizon as the group of teens reached a large boulder that marked the location of where Professor Krantz had been attacked by the supposed Bigfoot.

"So this is the place huh?" Jazz asked. "Convenient that it's a clearing in the middle of the woods where no one else is around."

"This is where we'll be camping for the night," Professor Krantz informed the group as he set a bag on the ground.

"Wait…camping!" Becky shrieked. "You don't mean to say we're sleeping out here all night?"

"Well if you'd rather stay awake and keep an eye out for Bigfoot for us while we sleep you are more than welcome," Nicole suggested as she unrolled a sleeping bag.

An owl hooting and a coyote howling in the distance sent a shiver down Becky's spine. "No thanks," she said quietly.

"Well you are more than welcome to sleep under our makeshift tent," Steven suggested as he tossed a sheet over handmade frame made of sticks.

"Yah we've made it big enough for three people," Danielle added as she set up sticks to make a campfire. She blasted it with rays of ecto-energy from her eyes. "Got the fire going." Becky dove underneath the cover of the tent and started shivering with fear.

"You don't have to be afraid," Jazz told the young girl. "We'll be safer as a group so as long as you don't go wandering off alone you'll be just fine."

"I doubt that lassie," Professor Krantz hissed as he set up a hammock between two trees. "The beast stands taller than a grizzly bear, he is stronger than the stench of a dead skunk, and he will tear this group to shreds if given the chance."

Now all four middle schoolers were huddled together under Danielle and Steven's makeshift tent in fear. Even Professor Krantz' three dogs were frightened by his description of the beast. Jazz was the only one of the group not affected by his rant.

"That is ridiculous," she half yelled as she slammed a book shut. She had been sitting against the trunk of a tree reading. She set her book on the ground before she pushed herself onto her feet. "Even if he did exist Danielle is half ghost; she could tear him apart with ease," she said as she pointed at the girl hiding in the tent. "Not that anything's even gunna happen," she mumbled under her breath.

A few more hours later into the night and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Professor Krantz slept in his hammock underneath a blanket so he couldn't be seen. Jazz slept peacefully in a sleeping bag next to the tree she had picked out earlier.

Steven and Danielle slept underneath the stick tent they had made. Danielle rolled over in her sleep so Steven's feet ended up in her face. She sniffed his feet and started licking them causing Steven to laugh in his sleep.

The others had convinced Becky to sleep outside the tent with Nicole nearby. Nicole smacked her lips in her sleep but Becky was woken up when an owl hooting in a tree a short distance away.

"Ok, it's just a night owl Becky. Pull yourself together," she spoke to herself as she pulled up her sleeping bag to further hide herself. "There's nothing to be worried about; you are perfectly safe in this clearing in the middle of the woods which is lit up by the full moon." Suddenly a twig snaps. "YAAAAH!" she screams.

She jumped to her feet and proceeded to run, but tripped over the sleeping Nicole. She fell over her friend and rolled into Danielle and Steven's stick tent causing it to collapse. Their tent collapsing on top of them caused Danielle and Steven to wake up.

"YAAAAH!" Danielle screamed after she woke up and found Steven's foot in her mouth. "That was disgusting even if it was Steven's foot."

"Becky!" Jazz screamed having been woken up by her screaming. "It's practically midnight, what on Earth has gotten into you!"

"YAH!" the others with the exception of Professor Krantz agreed. Professor Krantz was still asleep in his hammock.

"I heard a twig snap over there," Becky said fearfully as she pointed towards the edge of the clearing towards a large tree that stood out among the thinner trees that surrounded it.

Jazz looked towards the tree and looked up to one of the branches and spotted the culprit of the snapped twig. "Becky, it was just a squirrel," Jazz assured her.

The others looked up the tree and saw the gray squirrel chewing on an acorn on a branch about twenty feet above them. Becky sighed in relief when she realized she had gotten scared over nothing.

"Now will you go back to sleep?" Nicole said as she rubbed her side from where Becky had tripped over her.

"I guess I can try," Becky replied before she heard the bushes rustling. She turned around to look up at the squirrel but found that it was gone. "Hey, where'd the squirrel go?" she asked the others nervously.

"It probably left to go to sleep," Danielle answered as she crawled into her sleeping bag. "And I suggest you do the same," she suggested.

Becky gulped nervously before something moved in the bushes nearby. She tried to ignore the noise in the bushes but the sound just kept terrifying her. She tried to go to sleep but the noise overwhelmed her.

She jumped to her feet again and rushed over to Professor Krantz and shook him to wake him up. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry to wake you this late at night but there's something in the bushes and nobody else believes me," she whispered as she continued to shake him. Then the blanket fell off him to reveal it was just a pile of pillows, the Professor wasn't sleeping in his hammock. "Uh oh!" Becky shrieked, waking the others once again.

"Becky! We told you to go back to sleep!" Jazz screamed. She got to her feet and stomped over to the frightened girl. "If you can just get through the night then the Professor will take us back to the camp site tomorrow!"

"He can't take us back if he isn't here," Becky yelled in retaliation as she pointed at the empty hammock.

"Great, he left us out here," Danielle said sourly. "Some role model he is if he can't stick around and protect a bunch of minors."

"Well with him gone that leaves me the only responsible adult," Jazz spoke up. "Seeing as I am now in charge in my professor's absence I say we all go back to sleep and make our way back to camp in the morning."

"But what if Bigfoot attacks us?" Nicole asked nervously causing the others to become frightened.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that there is no such thing as Bigfoot!" Jazz yelled in anger. She stomped away from the four younger teens. She turned to look back at them. "We were told that if he did exist then he would appear at night. Well it's past midnight and we haven't seen or heard any sign of him."

"What about the rustling in the bushes?" Becky asked nervously.

"That was just a squirrel!" Jazz yelled. "Now I want all four of you to go back to sleep!" she yelled to the teens. The four of them had grown quite scared by now. They looked horrified at Jazz, or at least in her direction. "Now I'm going to make this clear one last time; Bigfoot-" she started to say before she felt a presence behind her, "-does…not…*nervous gulp*…exist."

She slowly turned around and gasped at the sight of a twelve foot hairy beast standing behind her. It looked a little like Frostbite only had brown fur, large feet and no sign of ice. Its eyes glowed a blood thirsty red and the moon set it aglow in a faint white light. It roared as it raised its arms over its head.

Jazz backed up slowly until she stood with the other teens. They were all too frightened by the beast to move.

"You were saying?" Steven asked Jazz as the scene zoomed in on her terrified face.

* * *

**Bigfoot has made his glorious appearance. How will our heroes fair against such a beast? Will Danny and the others find a way to kill the fly that is pestering them into insanity? Find out after these commercials...or just click the next chapter button, your call.**


	3. Part 2

**Welcome back, we left off with our heroes facing the monsterous, horrifying, terrifying, incredibly hairy beast; Bigfoot. Jazz was a nonbeliever but it seems she has been proven wrong. How will they survive against this kind of a challenge? and what secrets does this beast hold? Find out in the stunning conclusion of Clash of the Beasts!**

The massive beast roared into the night sky as the five teens backed away slowly. It lowered its arms to its sides and growled at them as it stepped towards them.

"Great, what are we gunna do now?" Danielle asked nervously as they continued to back away as a group.

"Everyone follow my lead," Jazz advised the four younger teens. Suddenly she dashed through the teens and ran as fast as she could. "RUN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprinted to get away.

"YAAAAAH!" the others screamed as they ran away from the towering beast.

Bigfoot roared in rage before he jumped into the air and landed on the ground in front of the teens blocking their escape as they tried to run.

The ground shook and the teens fell down as they skidded to a halt. "We can't escape if he can just jump over us to block our path," Nicole screamed.

"I knew coming out here was a bad idea," Becky shrieked. "I should have stayed at the campsite, at least then I'd be sleeping safe and sound in my cabin."

"I shouldn't have wandered away from the campsite to get some fresh air," Steven said in fright.

Bigfoot roared again as it raised its arms over its head. It made its hands into fists and smashed them into the ground. The ground shook and cracked before the pressure of the smashed rocks sent the five teens flying into the air.

Nicole and Becky flew the highest and came falling back down before they landed in a tree and came to rest in the upper branches. "I'm ok," Becky said in agony.

Danielle and Steven crashed back into the ground and rolled until they stopped with Danielle on top of Steven. She landed on him with her back to him so he was looking at the back of her head. "That guy is asking for it," she said angrily as her eyes started glowing a ghostly green.

Jazz crashed into the ground in almost the exact spot she had been standing before being launched into the air. As a result, she was the closest to the beast, therefore making her his first chosen victim.

He bent down and grabbed her with his massive fist. She struggled to get free as he held her in front of his face. He roared loudly making her look away as she was overwhelmed by his breath.

He opened his mouth wider and moved her in closer as he prepared to eat her. "YAAAAH!" Jazz screamed as she struggled to get away.

Suddenly a whooshing noise is heard before a tranquilizer dart is shot into his neck. "Huh?" the beast questions. Using its free hand it grabbed the dart and removed it from its neck. It growled in anger as it crushed the dart in its grasp.

It turned to look in the direction the dart came from, particularly the trees Professor Krantz' hammock was hanging between. A cylindrical device descended from the tree on a thin metal rod. It fired dozens of darts like a machine gun. Bigfoot roared as it jumped into the air to avoid the darts as they flew underneath him.

When he landed back on the ground he not only shook Nicole and Becky out of the tree they had landed in, but Professor Krantz fell out of the tree branches his hammock was hanging onto. He landed on his feet and removed the cast that covered his 'broken' leg. He then removed the cast on his 'broken' arm and connected it to the leg cast.

"After I knock you out cold I'm gunna take you back to the university where you will be examined and determined as a new species," he cackled. "I'm gunna make millions; I'll be a legend."

He lifted the two connected casts onto his shoulder and aimed the foot of the cast in the beast's direction. The foot swung down on a hinge to reveal a darkened hole. It was lit with a bright light before it fired sending a large syringe at the beast; flying through the air like a missile.

The beast barred its teeth and growled. It tightened its grip on the red headed girl in his grasp before winding his arm back. He threw her with his massive arm across the clearing.

Jazz crashed into the ground, carving out a long trail in the dirt before she came to a stop at Danielle's feet.

"If you're done eating dirt then perhaps we should help your teacher," Danielle said as she scowled down at her older sister with a cocked eyebrow.

Jazz lifted her head and looked up at her sister. "Sure, let's do that," she said weakly before she dropped her head back into the dirt face first.

The giant syringe continued to fly through the air like a rocket at the towering beast. It roared before it side stepped the syringe and caught it with its massive hands. It crushed it in its grasp; the glass cylinder shattering. The beast tossed the pieces aside before it roared into the night air.

Professor Krantz chucked his cast bazooka aside and charged at the towering beast with a mighty battle cry.

Bigfoot just stood where he was and let the man come to him. As soon as the elderly man was close enough he batted him away with one swing of his mighty arm. Professor Krantz rolled to a stop on the ground some distance away, having been knocked unconscious from the blow he was unable to get up, let alone defend himself against such a monster.

The beast stomped up to the unconscious man and stood over him. It shot a death glare at the three dogs as they coward from the beast against a tree. It looked down at the motionless man and lifted its foot as if to step on him.

"This has got to stop!" Jazz screamed.

"Dani, I think it's time you stepped in to lend a hand," Nicole suggested to her half ghost friend who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm Goin' Ghost!" she screamed her adopted battle cry as she shot her arms up over her head. A view from her front showed Jazz standing off to her left, Steven and Nicole off to her right, and Becky almost directly behind her.

They all became silhouetted as a bright light appeared to come from behind Danielle's figure. The light disappeared and the well known blue ring appeared around the girl's waist. As the ring split and moved in opposite directions, the field of view spun around her figure as she transformed from Danielle Fenton into Dani Phantom.

She squatted and built up energy in one of her tightly clenched fists. From her squatting position she pushed off the ground with her feet, propelling herself towards the beast as he prepared to stomp on professor Krantz. She pulled her energy infused fist back as she rocketed towards him.

"Hey Stompy!" she yelled. With his foot frozen in the air he turned to look at who was yelling with a confused look on his face. He didn't have time to change his expression before Danielle landed an explosive punch into his gut with her energized fist, sending him careening into a tree, shattering it into splinters.

"Woohoo! Nice hit!" Nicole cheered.

"Right in the gut!" Becky called out cheerfully.

"Keep it up Danielle," Steven cheered her on. "You're doing great!"

"He's getting up Dani," Jazz shouted a warning. "He's not done with you yet; in fact, I think you just ticked him off."

Jazz was in fact right as usual. Bigfoot glared at the ghost girl with his bright red glowing eyes. He snarled at her and was out for revenge. He stood and grabbed a handful of wood splinters from the tree he crashed into and chucked them at the girl.

Danielle simply turned intangible so the splinters went right through her; although that allowed them to go straight towards her friends who were barely able to dodge being skewered by the large splinters.

"That the best you got?" Danielle asked him mockingly. She had returned to her tangible state and had her arms folded and an eyebrow raised with curiosity.

Bigfoot roared as he lifted his arms into the air over his head and once again brought them back down, smashing them into the ground making the Earth shake. The field of damage to the ground was limited to where the two of them where so the others were luckily out of harm's way.

To avoid the shaking ground; Danielle jumped into the air and front flipped before landing back on the ground on her feet after the ground had stopped shaking.

"Catch this!" she shouted. She formed an ecto-ball over her head in her hands. She brought her hands down and shot a bright beam of green ecto-energy at the beast.

Bigfoot accepted her challenge; he lifted his hand palm open and caught the energy ray between his fingers. He brought his hand back and appeared to be absorbing the energy as it continued to flow from Danielle.

"Wha-!" Danielle shrieked with surprise. She had fear in her eyes as she stopped shooting her energy. She descended to the ground and backed away a few steps. "He just absorbed my energy. But how?"

Bigfoot didn't absorb all of the energy; it remained as a sphere of energy in his hand. The energy changed color schemes from green to red before he fired the blast back at her twice as strong as when she sent it at him.

Danielle's eyes widened even more before a flash of light hit her, knocking her backwards; sliding across the ground, leaving a carved trail in the dirt as she went. Her suit started smoking and her face was slightly bruised.

"He fired my own attack back at me after converting it into his own energy," Danielle said with a moan as she slowly got to her feet. "No normal enemy could do that." Bigfoot formed an energy ball in his hands and shot yet another red energy wave at the ghost girl. "I'll have to worry about that later!"

She extended her arms out in front of her and formed a square green glass-like energy shield. The red energy blast shattered the barrier and made contact with her hands. Her arms shook as she held the attack at bay. It pushed her backwards in the dirt; her feet leaving carved trails in the ground.

Then all in one swift motion she swung her arms upwards and sent the red energy ball arching through the night air. It passed in front of the moon before it descended into the horizon. A flash of red light indicated that it had exploded before the night air darkened once again.

"A ghostly glow, supernatural strength, never classified as a living species and the ability to block and create energy attacks," Jazz pointed out to the others. "It all makes sense now; Bigfoot is a ghost!" she realized.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Danielle said as she cracked her neck. "I forgot where I put my thermos. Guess I'm gunna have to do this the hard way."

Now spurred on by a new challenge, she hadn't had one since Vlad, she charged at the beast through the air, her ghostly tail waving behind her. She flew straight towards him and didn't have time to react as he lifted his foot into the air.

She shrieked as he brought his foot down on her. With a mighty stomp he crushed her into the ground. Cracks radiated away from his foot and dust and dirt rose from the ground. The amount of force put into the stomp sank his foot about six inches into the ground.

He lifted his foot to reveal the footprint impression in the dirt; although it was much larger than the usual castings like the one Kim had shown in class. This was much larger; large enough in fact to practically bury a person.

When he removed his foot from the hole he discovered that Danielle was nowhere to be seen. A look of confusion spread across his face at seeing the empty hole in the ground. He leaned in close to examine the hole.

He was startled when Danielle phased back up through the ground. She had an energy ball formed in her hand and she had an evil look in her eye and a smirk on her face that made her look overconfident in herself.

"Bye bye," she said, never changing her devious expression. She raised her hand and the energy ball exploded sending a gigantic wave of energy into Bigfoot's face. The energy continued to grow until they had both disappeared within a dome of green light in the center of the clearing.

The explosive energy from the dome of light sent out hurricane force winds that toppled trees sent the camping gear flying and forced Danielle's friends to stand their ground.

"What an attack!" Steven shouted over the wind that roared past them.

Jazz used her left arm to shield her face from flying debris such as dirt and small rocks. Her hair waved behind her head as the wind blew it out of control. "Is she insane!" Jazz shouted to herself as she squinted her eyes shut to keep the wind out of them.

When the wind stopped they all looked at where a dust cloud surrounded the two fighters. While the dust cleared they looked around and took in the sight. The clearing had been extended beyond what it had been by trees being uprooted and tossed aside. Their camping equipment was scattered and their tents and sleeping bags were torn beyond use.

"Guess I'm not gunna get my deposit back on those sleeping bags," Nicole said sourly.

"You're telling me," Steven responded. "I may have built my tent from sticks but that was my favorite sheet that I used to cover it."

"Well I guess that'll teach you to not bring something that you treasure deep into the middle of the woods," Becky informed him.

As the four of them bickered amongst themselves, someone or something moved in the dust cloud only a few yards away from them. A gust of wind blew through the clearing, sending whatever dust remained elsewhere.

Danielle is seen smirking at the camera as her hand continues to let off a green vapor. Her smirk changes to a look of horror when she realizes the attack she blasted right into Bigfoot's face had no affect on him other than singeing some of his fur. He was quite angry with her. He reached out and grabbed her in his massive hands and squeezed her in a death grip.

"Can't…Breath!" she wheezed. Her eyes started to bulge and her face started to change to a lighter shade.

"DANI!" Becky screamed. "We've got to help her!"

"How!" Steven shouted in response.

"Already on it!" Nicole shouted. She had grabbed one of Professor Krantz' tranquilizer guns and was preparing to fire but Jazz grabbed the front of it and pointed it down before she could fire.

"Don't! You might hit Dani!" Jazz shouted.

"Then what do you expect us to do!" Nicole yelled at her. "Wait for someone to come out of the bushes!"

Then right on cue a dark figure jumped out of the bushes and soared over the teens as it charged for the beast as it held Danielle up over its head.

The dark figure was shaped like a giant wolf. It extended long green claws from each of its fingers as it leapt through the air and tackled Bigfoot in the stomach, causing it to drop Danielle.

She crashed back onto the ground on her head. She rolled onto her back before she sat up and grabbed her throbbing head with both hands; tears streaming from her eyes. "What was that!" she cried. She looked up to see the two beasts on the ground a short distance away.

A small cloud of dust rose around the two beasts as the back of Bigfoot's head smashed into the ground. He growled as whatever had tackled it; a large black wolf in a torn green sweat suit. It had solid green eyes and its razor sharp claws were extended from its finger tips.

"Wulf!" Danielle and Jazz screamed with delight. The other three didn't know what to make of Wulf because they had never seen him before, but if he had saved Dani and she and Jazz weren't scared of him he couldn't have been all that bad. Becky, Nicole and Steven all shot awkward glances at each other before they glanced back at Wulf as he held Bigfoot to the ground.

"Kial estas vi atakanta la infanojn Bigfoot? Ili estas niaj amikoj; ili faris nenion dolori nin," Wulf spoke in Esperanto to the beast that dwarfed him in size comparison.

*Why are you attacking the children Bigfoot? They are our friends; they've done nothing to hurt us.

"Ili invadis mian teritorion Wulf. Vi scias ke mi havas miajn limojn," Bigfoot answered; also in Esperanto. This sparked something in Danielle's memory.

*They invaded my territory Wulf. You know that I have my boundaries.

"Se vi nur restis kaŝita ilin neniam havus trovita vin, mia amiko," Wulf spoke as he stood up, allowing Bigfoot to stand as well.

*If you had just stayed hidden they would never have found you, my friend.

Noticing that she could understand them and that they were friends; Danielle took the opportunity to approach the two. She walked up to them cautiously. They both looked at her as she stood in their shadows. They both dwarfed the girl.

"Wulf? Kiel fari vi du scias ĉiun alia?" she asked curiously and quietly in Esperanto, thankfully Tucker and Kim had been giving her lessons.

*How do you two know each other?

Bigfoot cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Ŝi parolas la sekretan lingvon?" he asked with surprised curiosity. "Kiu estas ŝi?" he asked his smaller friend.

*She speaks the secret language? Who is she?

"Ŝi estas duona fantomo, homa hibrido," Wulf answered him.

*She is a half ghost, human hybrid.

"Mia nomo estas Dani Fantoma," Danielle added in Esperanto. "Mi estas Danny Fantoma pli juna klon fratino," she introduced herself.

*My name is Dani Phantom. I'm Danny Phantom's younger cloned sister.

"LA GRANDA UNU!" Bigfoot howled. He fell to his knees and bowed before Danielle and was still taller than she was. Bowing; he was the same height as Wulf who was still standing upright.

*THE GREAT ONE!"

"Wow, I've never been worshiped before," Danielle said with a smile as she looked up at the beast. Then she looked back at the other four as they gawked. "Told you learning how to speak Esperanto would prove to be useful," she snickered at Jazz in particular.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Jazz gaped with her eyes bugging out of her head. "Danielle is like, making friends with that thing."

"Well better that than enemies," Steven stated before he walked up to Danielle as Bigfoot sniffed her to get her scent.

"Hahahaha, stop it," Danielle laughed. "That tickles."

Bigfoot stopped sniffing her and went on to sniffing the others. Steven and Nicole didn't seem to mind. Becky even laughed just as Dani had. Jazz on the other hand was a different story. She quivered with fear as Bigfoot sniffed her from top to bottom.

"Don't be scared Jazz," Danielle said happily as she approached Jazz whom was still shivering with fright as Bigfoot sniffed her over. "Now that he knows we aren't here to hurt him I'm certain he won't hurt us."

"Well now that we've made friends with the most dangerous thing in the woods, perhaps we can get some sleep?" Becky suggested with a yawn.

"How are we supposed to get to sleep?" Nicole asked her. "Our gear was ruined in the fighting and the campground isn't in very good condition either," she pointed out.

They all glanced around the clearing and it was then that they realized everything was ruined just as Nicole had inferred. The trees surrounding them had been blown over, sleeping bags and tents were torn beyond use and holes littered the ground rendering it pointless to sleep in such a battered area. Even Professor Krantz lay unconscious in a small carter at the center of the clearing.

Dani and Bigfoot smiled nervously and rubbed the back of their heads. "Heehee whoops," was all Danielle said upon realizing the damage she was responsible for causing.

"Perhaps your new friend here can lead us to a new place to sleep for the next few hours," Steven suggested as he scavenged through the tent he and Dani had made to shelter themselves from the elements for anything he could salvage for future use. All he found was the map that had led them this deep in the woods anyway.

Danielle didn't have to ask; Wulf understood and proceeded for her. "La homoj postulas lokon dormi por la ripozo de la nokto antaŭ ol ili veturas reen al civilizacio," Wulf spoke to his massive friend.

*The humans require a place to sleep for the rest of the night before they travel back to civilization.

"Nature," Bigfoot replied with a nod. "Ili povas resti kun ĝis ili estas bone ripozita. La pli juna Granda estas ĉiam bonvena," he added with a smile to the group of teens.

*Of course, they may stay with me and my troop until they are well rested. The younger Great One and her friends are always welcome.

"Vere! Danielle screamed with delight.

*Really!

"What's up Dani?" Jazz asked her younger sister who was speechless. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were sparkling with tears of joy. "I've never seen you this excited over anything before."

"He said that we can stay with him and his family until we are rested enough to make our journey back camp with the others," she half screamed with excitement.

"A whole family of Bigfoot's?" Becky asked plainly as she stretched her arms and cupped her hands behind her head. "Can't wait to see this."

"We are gunna be in so much trouble when we show back up to camp after staying out passed our curfew," Nicole said in the same plain tone before all five teens followed Bigfoot as he and Wulf led them off into the woods.

They didn't even give Professor Krantz a second thought as he lay unconscious after his beating by the monstrous beast the others had made friends with all too easily. He didn't stir until his three dogs nudged him awake.

"Huh?" he moaned as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. "What happened?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head with his hand that wasn't supporting him on the ground. He looked at his other hand that was supporting him and thought for a moment. "I remember now! That overgrown hairball beat me into the ground with one swing! Well that won't happen again," he vowed angrily. "The kids are gone," he realized after looking around the destroyed campsite. "Someone sure had fun after I blacked out," he figured. "They must have been overpowered by the beast and ran off into the woods. Oh well, their fates aren't of my concern," he said harshly. He had so care in the world for the teens; they could be dead and he wouldn't have given them a second thought. "Now I shall track the beast down to his stronghold and capture him," he said with an evil grin as the view zoomed in on his face before blacking out.

* * *

The sun had set on Amity Park and the moon hung high in the night sky. Sam and Tucker had to call home to let their parents know they'd be spending the night at the Fenton's household. They had only intended to stay for the day but the issue with the fly had forced them to stay later so they could finish it off.

Jack and Maddie kept busy by keeping the fly distracted in the kitchen and what was left of the living room while the four teens were upstairs piecing together simple weapons made of common household items to combat the fly.

Any other pesky house fly would have been brought down with a simple swat of a swatter, a rolled up newspaper, or even a slap from someone's hand; but this was no ordinary fly. They had to resort to drastic measures to bring this thing down.

This fly was too good for conventional weapons. It had rendered most of the Fenton's blasters useless. Not even Danny's ghost form and his powers had an effect on the fly. Quite embarrassing considering that he was quickly becoming one of the strongest ghosts in the entire ghost zone.

By this point they had all declared war on the insect and the entire house had become a potential battle field. They wanted to restrict the amount of damage to downstairs, so they had to work quickly while Jack and Maddie kept the bug busy.

With conventional weapons of no use, the teens had to remember back to their devious childhood years. Using clothes hangers, rubber bands and pieces of paper fashioned into makeshift paper footballs they were able to make slingshots and bows. This fly was impervious to high tech weapons, so makeshift handmade ones were the next best thing.

If they didn't work then the only things left were the modern day rifles and shotguns in the weapons vault. Those and all of the explosives hidden away in there were too dangerous and would leave the house in shambles so they all decided it would be best to not use them unless it was absolutely necessary.

Armed with their plastic bows and slingshots they grouped up in the upstairs hallway. "You guys ready?" Tucker asked the others as he placed sunglasses over his glasses; terminator style.

"Yup, but where's Sam?" Danny asked as he looked around for his girlfriend. Everybody else joined him in looking for her but her foot slammed his bedroom door. She emerged with a large box in her arms. "What the heck is that thing?" he asked her as she approached the group.

She tilted the box so they could read the side of it. "I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver," she read off the box for them. "I've had this hidden in the back of Danny's closet for months. While you guys were busy making weapons I was reprogramming this thing to eat insects instead of willingly giving itself to scientific dissection, this way we can dispose of that fly humanly."

"Nice thinking," Kim said with a thumbs up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Danny said superstitiously as he waved his hands. "You've had that disgusting thing hidden in the back of my closest this whole time?" he asked her angrily.

"Ha! Like you ever go in there anymore," Sam mocked him as she put the box down and removed the robotic frog as it leaked green slime all over the floor. "Face it Danny, your room is a mess."

Tucker and Kim chuckled amongst themselves as Danny folded his arms in a huff.

The cadaver frog took off down the stairs with the others in short pursuit. "He's caught the fly's scent," Sam shouted as they followed the frog as it hopped into the kitchen.

Jack and Maddie were nowhere to be seen but the fly was buzzing around the oven as the door was held open with a spatula with a string attached to it. The string rounded the corner and went down into the lab.

The frog hopped straight for the fly and took aim at the insect. With one large leap it sprung through the air at the fly. The fly flew up to dodge the robot frog so it leapt right into the open door of the oven. It knocked over the spatula and the oven door slammed closed.

It was this time that time that Jack and Maddie ran out of the lab. "We got him Maddie!" Jack yelled. "Fire!" he screamed as he aimed a blaster at the door. He and Maddie shot hundreds of ecto-blasts into the oven causing it to explode, ruining that entire side of the room.

By the time they were done firing the fly was buzzing around their heads once again. "But I thought we had him," Maddie said in awe as they both watch the fly hover over the smoke.

From out of the smoke and debris, the remnants of the robotic frog cadaver leapt out before it fell to pieces in a heap on the floor.

"No, you shot up our best chance of killing that thing," Sam told them. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Danny, Tucker and Kim looked up towards the ceiling as the fly walked on the kitchen light. They aimed their bows and slingshots at it and fired their paper footballs at the insect, but as usual the fly took flight and avoided the projectiles.

"ARGH! I'll be right back guys," Danny said before he went ghost and flew through the ceiling in his intangible form.

The others tossed their useless weapons on the floor before they ran into the living room and up the stairs. They came to the weapons vault just as the door was swung open. There stood Danny in military garb with guns strapped to his back. He wore sunglasses and had a fake cigar hanging from his mouth.

"This guys…means war," he snarled.

* * *

As the group of young ghost hunters followed Wulf and the monstrous Bigfoot along a long and narrow path through the woods, a couple of squirrels were messing around in the dark. They didn't seem to care that it was night out. Perhaps they weren't afraid of the dark, or maybe they didn't have any predators in the area. Either way, they didn't seem the least bit startled as the group walked passed them on the path.

They looked up as the teens walked by; they chirped before looking at each other and went back to gathering nuts before sunrise when all the other woodland creatures would begin to stir. They ran off into the woods to gather more food as the teens walked away.

"I really can't wait to see the rest of the Bigfoot family," Danielle said with enlightenment. She smiled with a large cheeky grin as she closed her eyes and imagined herself being carried on a throne by numerous Bigfoot's as they paraded her through the streets of their civilization.

They cheered for her and were chanting out "The Great One" over and over again. She was laughing with delight at being worshiped; she was having the time of her life. She came out of her thoughts and was still chuckling with a cheeky grin.

"You have way too much of an imagination," Nicole stated as she eyed Dani with a curious look in her eye.

"Ahh common, just let me live every once in a while," Danielle replied, never opening her eyes and still smiling with a cheeky grin.

"I think your vision of the Bigfoot civilization is more modern than in reality," Becky added as they followed Bigfoot and Wulf to the base of a very large tree that had to be at least thirty feet in diameter and so tall they couldn't even see the top through all of its extending branches.

"Whoa! Now that's a tree!" Steven exclaimed as they all looked up towards the sky.

"It's unbeleafable that a tree could grow that big," Jazz gawked. "Only Redwoods grow this big and they can't grow in this environment."

Bigfoot grabbed the sides of the tree and began to climb up the side of the tree. One hand after another he ascended the tree into the depths of the branches above until he was no longer in sight.

They all awed as they watched him disappear. Wulf turned towards them and spoke, bringing their attention from the tree to him. "Ni devas grimpi al la supro," Wulf informed them before he jumped high into the air and disappeared into the branches.

*We must climb to the top

"So much for high expectations," Danielle said before she crouched down and propelled herself high into the air.

"DANI!" Jazz yelled after her sister. "How are we supposed to follow you!" She glanced down at Nicole who was sitting on the ground with a pair of spiked climbing shoes next to her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked the girl.

"Well you wanted to know how we were going to follow them," Nicole answered as she tied the climbing shoes tightly onto her feet. She tapped her heels on the ground before she stood. She tossed another pair that she had hidden away in a bag to Jazz and Steven. She held up a very long rope and with a mighty swing she whipped it around the tree and held onto both ends. "Sorry Becky, you'll have to have someone carry you," she said before she started her long trek up the trunk of the massive tree.

"Well, no sense in standing around," Steven said after he had tied the climbing shoes on and began his own trek up the tree.

High up in the branches of the tree was a plateau that was as large as a small baseball field. The branches of the tree spread away from the center leaving the large flat opening to serve as a home for the gigantic beasts that dwelled here.

Bigfoot and Wulf stood over two smaller child sized versions of Bigfoot himself. Next to them stood two adult sized ones slightly smaller than the Bigfoot the others had met. All six of them gasped when the leaves rustled and Danielle suddenly appeared.

She touched down on the plateau and looked around as if she had entered a new world to explore. "Nice décor," she said complimenting the spacious room she had entered. Her eyes widened when she saw the group of ghosts looking at her with curiosity.

She didn't move a muscle as the smaller of the two child Bigfoot's approached her with caution. Even though it was young it still stood slightly taller than the ghost girl who herself had grown up herself quite a bit over the last few months.

It was almost eye level with the ghost girl; it examined her closely as it determined whether or not she was a threat. It sniffed her hair making her giggle. It took a step back and formed a smile before it jumped for joy.

It grabbed her by her hand and pulled her towards the others. "Well I guess they're friendly," she giggled.

The leaves behind her rustled a little before Nicole and Steven popped their heads into the opening.

"Hey, we've reached the top," Steven said as he climbed the rest of the way through the leaves. He turned to help Nicole the rest of the way up.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Good, can't wait for the trip back down later," she groaned as she stood to the full of her height. She looked up and saw Dani being picked up into one of the adult Bigfoot's arms. "She seems to be enjoying herself," she said as the laughing Dani sat on the giant beasts shoulder.

"Ahh, a girl and her Bigfoot," Steven said in wonder. The leaves behind them rustled some more and Jazz and Becky poked their heads through. "Bout time you made it," he added as he helped them to their feet.

"Hey you have any idea how hard it was to climb and carry someone else on my back?" Jazz complained as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Well if I had my own equipment I would have climbed on my own," Becky said in a huff.

They all looked up when they heard Dani laughing. She was back on the flat surface of the tree and was rolling around with another of the younger Bigfoot's.

"It's 2 in the morning and she's rolling around with that thing like a child," Jazz huffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well we are only 13 you know," Nicole reminded her. "All of us are still children and she least of all is the youngest out of us all."

As the night rolled on, they all became acquainted with the Bigfoot family. The sun would be rising soon and they still had to hike back to the campground. Using the darkness as cover, Professor Krantz sneaked up to the base of the massive tree with his Irish Wolfhounds right behind him.

"If I'm going to capture that beast I'm going to have to get him out of the tree," he instructed to himself as he looked up towards the top where he knew the others were. "The kids are expendable; I'll simply claim they met their end when the beast attacked," he added with a wicked grin. "Sorry kids, but I'm not giving up this golden opportunity to capture him and prove a myth to be fact."

He held up a hand crank with a spiral shaped cutting tool that spun on the end. He stuck it into the trunk of the tree and hand cranked out a hole about a foot into the trees bark.

When he was done hand drilling the hole he removed the cutting device and put it on the ground. He then picked up a stick of Dynamite with a three foot long fuse. He shoved the whole stick into the tree leaving the fuse exposed outside of the tree.

He held up a pocket lighter and ignited the flame. "If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" he snickered to himself as he lit the fuse. He then ran and hid behind another tree for safety. "I don't know, but this is gunna be one heck of a BANG!"

The fuse kept getting shorter and shorter until the spark disappeared within the hole in the trees trunk.

Back up in the tree Jazz and Steven were waking up after having taken a rest up against a rather thick branch. They yawned themselves awake as the view panned over to Danielle; back in her human form; Nicole and Becky as they sat in front Wulf and two of the Adult Bigfoot's.

"Por ke estis vi en la Patterson-Gimlin Bigfoot Filmo?" Danielle asked the largest of the beasts in the ghostly language.

*So that was you in the Patterson-Gimlin Bigfoot Film?

"Jes, unu el malabundaj tempoj kiam ni efektive estis ekvidita," the largest responded. "Ever pro tio ke estanta eltrovita de viaj homoj ni estis provanta al sekura loko vivi for de civilizacio de traveling tra la fantoma zono sekve kiel ne malkovri nin mem," he added.

*Yes, one of few times when we've actually been spotted. Ever since being discovered by your people we've been trying to find a safe place to live away from civilization by traveling through the ghost zone so as not to expose ourselves.

"Do ĉiuj ĉi tiu tempo vi uloj tenis vin mem kaŝita de civilizacio de movanta de loko loki uzanta la fantoman zonon?" Danielle asked the Bigfoot family.

*So all this time you guys have kept yourselves hidden from civilization by moving from place to place using the ghost zone?

"Ni ne ŝatas esti zorgigita; tio estas kial ni prenis al vivanta kiel mito inter viaj homoj," the larger of the Bigfoot's answered. "Tio estas kial mi atakis vin antaŭe; ni devi protekti de via estis ĉagreno delonge nun; li kaj lia patro," he added.

*We don't like to be disturbed; that is why we've taken to living as a myth among your people. That is why I attacked you earlier; we have to protect ourselves and that professor of yours has been a nuisance for a long time now; he and his father.

Danielle seemed to understand why they wanted to live in secret. The legend of Bigfoot has been around for generations and if it ever got out that they really existed then they would be hunted down. Being ghosts her parents would take great pleasure in hunting them into extinction. She felt for the poor creatures.

Wulf whom had been asleep lifted his head and perked up his ears. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened fearfully. "What's up Wulf?" Becky asked as she stroked his mane to calm him down.

Suddenly the two child Bigfoot's stood and ran to their mother's arms while the largest of them grabbed a branch and looked over the edge of the tree towards the ground. "Mi sentas kelkan specon de tumulto," he said curiously.

*I'm sensing some sort of disturbance

Wulf sniffed the air again before he jumped to his feet. "Danĝero estas al ni, ni devas lasi ĝuste nun," he barked as he grabbed up Steven, Nicole and Becky before he sprung into the air and flew through the branches and floated above the tree.

*Danger is upon us, we must leave right now

"What? Why?" Danielle asked fearfully. Suddenly a large explosion shook the entire tree. "YAAAAH!" she screamed before she grabbed Jazz and dragged her to the side of the tree before she jumped with her older sister in tow. "Here it goes!" she yelled before she went ghost and flew up to join Wulf in the air.

They all gawked in awe as a massive fireball overtook the entire tree as it toppled into the forest below. The two mother Bigfoot's had their children and were floating below the others. Bigfoot himself flew out of the flames and roared angrily, echoing throughout the forest.

"Whoa! He's mad!" Nicole shouted as Bigfoot's roar dissipated.

"Well of course he is," Steven shouted at her. "Someone recklessly blew up their home."

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" Jazz asked no one in particular as her voice shook. They all looked down and saw Professor Krantz preparing yet another shotgun with tranquilizer darts. "That monster! How could he do such a thing?" she yelled angrily, scaring Danielle enough to make her almost drop her sister.

"He's going to ruin everything!" Becky screamed. "He wants to prove that their existence is fact and not myth. If he captures even one of them their lively hood will be over."

"Well I'm not about to let that happen!" Danielle yelled with anger. She was about to fly down and attack the professor, but Jazz stopped her.

"Hold on Dani," Jazz advised. "I think they have it under control."

None of them quite understood what she was talking about. They looked from her back down to the ground as the Bigfoot family descended.

The largest of them landed on the ground with a great big thud, shaking the Earth with his massive weight. He roared again and with outstretched arms he began to charge the man at great speed.

"My darts are too weak to have any effect on you," the professor said to the beast, although it was more to himself. "Perhaps I can use your attack to my advantage," he said with an evil snicker.

Just as the beast was on top of him he jumped out of the way and crashed to the ground just as Bigfoot slammed into the tree the professor had been hiding behind head first. He roared into the sky and grabbed his head in agony. He stumbled around for a bit, not knowing what had just happened.

"Now to take out the smaller ones," he said with a mischievous grin. He held up the shot gun and cocked it before aiming at the four others just as they were descending to the ground. "You're mine now!" he yelled with fury.

The four others roared in fear. The two mothers turned and ran with the young ones in their arms. Professor Krantz fired the tranquilizers at them. Two darts flew out of the weapon and stuck themselves in the back of their knees as they ran.

They roared in agony as they tripped over their own feet, losing their grips on their young ones, sending them flying out of their arms and into the air.

"NO!" Danielle screamed in horror as the two young Bigfoot's flew through the air. She descended as fast as she could and set Jazz on the ground before she pushed off the ground and disappeared into thin air.

The two young Bigfoot's screamed as they fell back towards the ground. Before they crashed into the ground two Danielle's appeared and caught them both.

"Hmm," professor Krantz groaned as he lowered his weapon. "This girl is quickly growing on my nerves," he whispered.

The two Danielle's descended to the ground and sat the two younger Bigfoot's down. She fused her two halves together before looking in the professor's direction.

"You have some nerve," she growled at him. "These animals have all the right to live out here as anyone or anything else and you can't harm them for your own pleasure and greed."

"You have no idea child," the professor responded with a grin. He reloaded his weapon and cocked it. "My father and I have been hunting these creatures since before you were born. I'm dead set on proving their existence; I will fulfill my father's dream and finish what he started. You have no business interfering and not you or anyone else is going to stop me!"

He raised his shot gun and fired a single tranquilizer dart at the ghost girl. She sidestepped the dart and caught it with one hand. "WRONG! I'll make it my business to stop you!" She crushed the dart and it shattered like glass. She then formed an energy ball in the same hand and with one fluid motion flung it at the professor.

"What the-?" he yelled as the ball of energy neared him. He raised his weapon to fire but the ecto-ball hit him and exploded before he could aim.

The shot gun was thrown out of his hands and flew high into the air. The Professor was thrown to the ground; his clothes slightly burnt and smoking. He growled as he looked up to see his gun falling back to Earth.

Before it landed five streaks of green light went through the air and sliced the gun into six separate pieces. They clattered to the ground at his feet as fury swept through his eyes. He looked back over his shoulder to see Wulf standing next to Bigfoot. He had his razor sharp claws extending from one of his paws. He didn't hesitate in extending the claws from his other paw.

"Back off Wulf," Danielle ordered the animal. She clenched her hands into fists at her side. "He's mine," she hissed. She took to the air and flew towards him at top speed.

"I may not be your usual enemy ghost girl; but that doesn't mean you should underestimate me," Professor Krantz advised her with a sinister grin.

He reached under his hunting/fishing vest and removed what appeared to be a Magnum. He aimed and fired catching Danielle by surprise. She didn't have time to react before she felt a stinging pain in her thigh.

She halted her attack and floated just above the ground about ten meters from the professor. She looked down at her leg and removed yet another tranquilizer dart. She held it up and examined it.

"Well, I didn't quite see that one coming," she said in a weary tone. From her view she started to have triple vision as the dart became blurry and separated into what appeared to be three darts. "Nighty…night," she said in a weary tone as her eyes began to close. She dropped the dart before she too dropped to the ground, collapsing in a heap with her face in the dirt.

"Dani!" all three of her friends screamed as they ran for her aid. They rolled her over and she was sleeping like a baby.

"Why is she still in Ghost Mode?" Steven asked, noticing that she hadn't transformed back into her human form after falling asleep.

"She's just sleeping," Nicole answered him as she and Becky helped her to her feet and held her up by supporting her arms over their shoulders behind their necks. "She only transforms back when she suddenly loses unconscious. She'll be fine."

"And soon the four of you will be joining her in dream land," Professor Krantz informed them as he reloaded his Magnum. He scowled at the kids as he raised the gun and took aim. Suddenly a blunt pain hit him in the back of the head. He grabbed for the back of his head and looked down to see a rock rolling to a stop at his feet. "Whoever threw that is gunna pay dearly."

He turned to see one of the Bigfoot children jumping up and down while he pounded his chest with his fists. He grabbed yet another rock and tossed it at the man but he ducked and avoided it this time.

"You're first," he snickered as he aimed his gun at the animal.

The Bigfoot child stopped jumping up and down and his eyes went wide with fear.

"NO!" Jazz screamed before she ran for the animal. She was bigger than the animal so it felt like she was picking up Danielle back when she was smaller. She held the animal and ran away with him just as the Professor shot at them. The dart stuck in the ground where they had been standing just moments before.

"Grr!" he growled furiously as he barred his teeth and his fingers clenched tightly around the grip of his gun. "She may be my student, but she has crossed the line with me!" he yelled with anger. Having forgot about the other children behind him he took off after Jazz and the adolescent she had with her.

* * *

"P1 to F1; are you and F2 ready? Over," Danny, still in ghost mode, said into a radio in his bedroom at the end of the upstairs hall.

Maddie and Jack were in the lab where the fly was currently buzzing around. "F1 here," Maddie answered into the radio. "Bogey is in the basement, I repeat the Bogey is in the basement. Over," she responded to Danny over the radio before she turned to Jack. "Get ready," she told her husband as he held a skateboard. He gave her a thumb up in recognition.

"F3 here in the living room; I've got the ramp set and ready; over," Tucker said into his radio as he stood behind a large handmade wooden ramp that reached from the ground to the ceiling and curved before arching down and dipping back up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Sam sat around the corner with an uninflated life raft sitting in her lap. "I've got the life raft ready and waiting; over," she said into the radio.

"Good M1," Danny responded. "M2, you got the tarp ready? Over," Danny asked into the radio.

"Unraveled and ready P1; over," Kim responded as she flattened a plastic tarp out on the floor in Jazz's bedroom.

"Alright, when you're ready F1, let him have it; over," Danny issued his order through the radio.

Maddie put the radio down and held a machete in her hands as she stood over an oxygen tank with a glass box strapped to the top.

Across the room Jack sat on his knees with a skateboard in hand. The skateboard had large circular straps tied onto it.

In the middle of the room sat a cup of sugar water; a fan a few feet away was set to blow air at the cup of sugar water at full blast.

Before long the fly came out of hiding and smelled the scent of the sweet glucose. It buzzed across the room after checking out a few ecto-plasm filled beakers to enjoy a late night snack. It landed on the edge of the cup, right into the trap set for it.

"Gotta," Maddie whispered. "NOW JACK! NOW!" she yelled as she brought the machete down on the nozzle of the oxygen tank, chopping it clean off. The tank of air was suddenly propelled across the room as air escaped through the chopped nozzle.

The fly took notice of the projectile and flew up to avoid getting trapped in the glass box strapped to the top of the air tank. Maddie noticed the fly avoid the trap and threw the machete to the floor. The message never got across to Jack though who threw the skateboard into the path of the tank.

The tank went through the loops on the skateboard and locked in place so the tank was firmly strapped to the board on wheels.

The sudden jolt of having the skateboard added titled the air tank up so it could travel straight up the stairs and into the kitchen. It went underneath the table before heading into the living room where Tucker was waiting.

He held the wooden ramp in place as the tank of air shot up towards the ceiling before coming back down and arching up the stairs.

Hearing the skateboard rumbling up the stairs; Sam pulled the release cord on the life raft and tossed it in front of the stairwell. It inflated within a matter of seconds and opened up just as the oxygen tank became airborne.

It hit the inside of the life raft and bounced off the wall before careening down the hallway in the life raft.

Kim grabbed the plastic tarp and threw it out into the hallway just moments before the tank went by. It hit the tarp so it looked like a green sheeted ghost flying down the hallway.

Danny's bedroom door was open so it went into his room and traveled up Danny's bed which had been tilted so the projectile would go right out through the open bedroom window.

Danny, in ghost mode, was floating right outside the window with the blue fishing line from the Fenton Fisher in hand. He had made a lasso and looped it around the open end of the plastic tarp and tied it shut just as the tank lost air pressure and became dead weight. Using all of his strength he spun the entire thing in circles before releasing it into the night sky.

"Finally, it's all over," Danny said with a sigh of relief as he swiped away a bead of sweat.

"Umm Danny, we've got bad news," his mother's voice is heard over the radio. "We missed the target."

"Come again?" he asked her through the radio.

"The fly is still in the house," his mother told him. "Your plan backfired."

Danny was silent for a few moments before he dropped the radio and it fell to the ground, smashing on impact. His eye twitched as he flew towards the Op-Center.

"I give up," he said after phasing inside and landing in the living room where everyone else had gathered while the fly flew laps around them. "We can't kill this thing; we've been at it all day and night. I officially give up," he stated before he slouched onto the couch.

"Agreed," the others said as they too sat down in whatever was closest.

* * *

Jazz ran as fast as she could with the adolescent Bigfoot in her arms. Huffing and puffing to keep her breath was even harder with the hundred pound animal whimpering in her arms.

"I should never have invited that madman on this trip," she panted as she started to slow down. She was weaving in and out of thickets, bushes, trees and the occasional large boulder. "I've got to lose this guy," she whispered as she rounded a tree and skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff Danielle almost fell off earlier. "Not good."

She looked around and searched for an escape route. The surrounding area was a half circle within the tree line on the edge of the cliff. All the spaces between the trees were filled with bushes and other shrubs while the only path was the one she had come from and she knew Professor Krantz would be coming down the path at any moment.

She turned around and looked down the cliff. The moonlight shone brightly enough for her to see about two hundred feet into the abyss before the dark took control so she couldn't see the bottom.

Off to her left was a large flat yet rectangular rock about fifteen feet long sat half off the edge of the cliff while the other half was balanced safely on the ground. Further to her left next to the rock was a very large boulder that stuck out only a few feet over the edge of the cliff.

"Nowhere else to run," a scary voice said behind her. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see her professor aiming his Magnum at them. "And nowhere else to hide," he added with a sinister grin.

Jazz gulped nervously and took a step backwards as her arms tightened around the animal she was carrying.

"This is the end of the road for you Jazz," the professor informed her. "That creature and the others are coming back with me…now hand it over!" he demanded. "Before I decide to finish you off myself."

Jazz took yet another step back and felt her foot touch something. She gasped and looked back to see that she had stepped onto the large flat rock that jutted out over the cliff. She bit her lip nervously before looking back at her professor as he slowly approached her.

"I'm not gunna say it again!" he barked. "Hand over the creature or die!" he demanded in his harsh tone.

"Where is Sam when you need her?" Jazz asked herself quietly so he wouldn't hear her. "You're just gunna have to kill me!" She took another step back so both feet were on the rock. It was as if she were deliberately letting herself get cornered.

From out of the path into the woods, Nicole and Becky ran into the clearing and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Professor Krantz aiming his gun at the college student and the creature now hanging from her back.

Steven came up behind them with Danielle sleeping in his arms. "Will all of you stop running!" he begged of the girls. "Danielle is too heavy to be carrying through the forest at this time of the night."

"If any of you try to help your friend you will be joining her," Professor Krantz yelled at the girls angrily.

"Well it looks as if she is the least of our problems," Becky informed Steven after they realized there was nothing they could do to help.

"This is your last chance girl," Professor Krantz growled as he re-aimed his magnum at her. The Bigfoot child on her shoulders bounced and squawked at the man. "Can it you wild ape!" he ordered the animal. It stopped bouncing on Jazz's shoulders and coward.

"You'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands," Jazz growled at her professor in response.

"So be it," he said before he fired the gun and shot the tranquilizing dart into the animal's neck. Jazz gasped.

No longer having a grip on her shoulders, the animal flopped backwards and landed on the ground at the very edge of the cliff before he slipped off the edge and out of sight.

"NO!" Jazz screamed as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she noticed something quite odd but she never said anything; she seemed to be on the verge of coming up with a plan. She heard her professor reloading his gun and looked back at him.

He stepped closer to her and she stepped further back on the rock that jutted out over the edge of the cliff. It started to tilt before Professor Krantz put one foot on his end of the rock preventing it from tipping any further, keeping Jazz from falling into the abyss below.

"Now you really don't have anywhere else to go," he mocked her with an evil grin. He slightly lifted his foot making the rock wobble. Jazz stumbled to keep her balance so as to not fall to her death. Strange thing was she didn't seem scared.

"Jazz?" Becky said quietly to keep the madman from hearing her. They all feared for the college freshman they had been friends with for so long.

"You're gunna pay for this when I get out of it," Jazz warned him as she regained her balance when the rock stopped bouncing.

"Get out of it!" Professor Krantz half yelled before he burst out in laughter. "The only way you're getting out of this is down there," he snickered as he pointed into the abyss.

"Fine, so be it," Jazz said with a smirk. She took one step off the rock before she fell and disappeared from sight.

"JAZZ!" the other teens screamed in horror upon seeing her fall from their sight and into certain doom. They fell to their knees and started to cry over the death of their friend.

"Wha-?" Professor Krantz said in confusion before he chuckled. "Stupid girl, she'd rather have committed suicide than being killed by my own hands. Can't blame her." He continued to laugh to himself as he unknowingly stepped up onto the rock so both of his feet were off the ground. "Nobody will find her way down there," he finished with laughter before a shadow overtook him.

He and the teens looked up to see a silhouetted figure standing in front of the moon atop the large boulder next to the rocky platform that jutted out over the cliff.

The monstrous Bigfoot was looking down on the man with unrelenting fury in his eyes. He looked down at the rock below and an idea popped into his head.

"Now I'll take care of you," Professor Krantz snickered before he fired his magnum at the animal. The dart penetrated his neck but it was too weak to have any affect. The beast removed it and dropped it. It fell and bounced off the end of the rock Jazz had been standing on before she fell.

Suddenly a thought entered the professor's mind when he realized his fault. He looked back and forth between the end of the rock, Bigfoot high above him and himself. He quickly transverse between the three locations before a final realization entered his mind.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he quickly turned on his feet and tripped, slamming his face into the rock. Bigfoot jumped from the boulder and landed on the other end of the platform that jutted out over the cliff.

He disappeared from sight as Professor Krantz was catapulted high into the air over the cliff. The rock tumbled over the edge of the cliff and fell into the dark abyss never to be seen again.

The teens had seen the whole thing, but they still couldn't believe it had happened. They looked back up into the sky and watched in awe as the madman fell back down into the canyon.

"CURSE YOU!" he shouted in fury. His voice echoed away as he disappeared into the dark abyss, never to be seen from or heard from again.

"Thank god we don't have to see him again," Steven sighed with relief. He, Becky and Nicole approached the edge of the cliff and peered over the edge in mourning. "But, we're never gunna see Jazz again either."

Danielle stirred in Steven's arms but she never woke up and slept peacefully. "Whose gunna give Danielle and the other Fenton's the bad news?" Nicole asked sadly.

"I don't know," Becky answered. "I don't know how we are supposed to tell them that Jazz is dead."

"Jazz is far from being dead," a familiar female voice is heard below them. The three teens gasped and looked at each other. They fell to their knees and peered further over the edge until they saw three figures standing on a rocky ledge sticking out of the edge of the cliff about ten feet down.

The child Bigfoot was still asleep and was resting peacefully in the adult Bigfoot's arms. Next to him was Jazz as she leaned her back against the edge of the cliff and folded her arms. She looked up at the teens above her and smiled, closing her eyes and waved to them happily before the scene faded away to show a glimpse of the woods just as the sun began to rise.

A flock of geese flew across the view before Jazz's little pink car drives over a hill and crosses across the view. The scene zooms in on the car so we see Jazz driving with Becky and Nicole in the backseat while Danielle, still in her ghost form, slept peacefully in the passenger seat.

"So I say we keep everything we've seen and heard tonight to ourselves," Jazz suggested to the girls in the backseat. She planned on telling Danielle of her plan later when she was awake. "They want to remain a myth so I say that we found some evidence but not enough to prove or disprove their existence."

"So like we found a footprint or something?" Nicole asked with curiosity.

"And perhaps your professor recognized a Bigfoot call while we were out hiking?" Becky added her suggestion.

"Speaking of him, what are we gunna tell people when they ask about what happened to your professor?" Nicole asked upon realizing that they needed an excuse for why they had come back from the woods without him.

"Well I say we tell the truth," Jazz suggested. "Only we bend it a little," she added.

"How so?" Becky asked.

"Well he fell off the cliff right? Well I say we say that he tripped and fell into the canyon," Jazz said, coming up with the excuse they should all use. "Simple as that, and if anyone where to ever go looking for him they'd find him at the bottom of the canyon and there wouldn't be any anything disproving our statement."

"Wow, I never thought we'd be covering up a murder," Becky said turning to Nicole who nodded back.

"Although technically Bigfoot is the one that killed him, but no one can prove that," Nicole reminded her. "Only we can't say that because we are also covering up his existence so Jazz's excuse is the best way to go."

It wasn't long before they had arrived back in Amity Park. Jazz dropped Nicole and Becky off at their houses before she drove home. Danielle was awake enough by this point so that Jazz could explain everything to her. She had also reverted back into her human form. Danielle agreed to the terms of Jazz's plan just as they arrived home.

Upon entering through the front door they noticed that the house was unusually quiet. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Kim were slouched on the couch bored out of their minds, that or they'd been drained of their energy trying to complete a nearly impossible task.

Maddie sat in the chair with a hot water bottle on her head while Jack seemed busy working on welding some type of bug zapper. Jazz could only guess that it had something to do with frying ghost bugs, something only her father would attempt to make.

"Well you guys sure look like you've had fun over the last couple of days," Jazz commented on the depressing mood of the room.

"Don't even get us started," Tucker replied in monotone.

"So, you guys find anything interesting out in the woods?" Danny asked his sisters in a slightly more enthusiastic tone.

"Hey wait a minute," Sam said jumping into the conversation before Danny got his answer. "I thought your camping trip was supposed to last all week? How come you're back so early?"

"We decided to come back early," Danielle answered the Goth girl before she went on to answer Danny. "Yah we found a few things. Nothing proving or disproving the existence of Bigfoot, but enough to make a believer out of Jazz."

"Really?" Jack wondered, looking up from his welding on his bug zapper. "What did you find that made you change your beliefs?"

"We found a couple of foot prints of our own," Jazz answered before she looked at Kim. "By the way, that cast you have in our dorm room; belongs to an adolescent Bigfoot," she informed her.

"Really? How did you find that out?" Kim asked out of curiosity. Apparently whatever had gotten her spirits down had been lifted and she seemed more alert suddenly.

Jazz seemed unsure of how to answer this without blowing their cover, thankfully Danielle came to her rescue. "Because the foot prints we found were big enough to bury an adult. I only wish I had a camera so that I could've taken pictures."

"Your cell phone has a built in camera," Tucker informed her.

"No it doesn't," Danielle argued before she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and examined it. She turned it over and found the small camera lens hiding on the back. "Well whadya know?" she thought out loud.

"Well aside from footprints we also heard Bigfoot howling according to Professor Krantz," Jazz added. "Other than that we didn't find anything else."

"And we got lost in the woods and I never got any sleep so I'm heading off to bed before I collapse here in the living room," Danielle yawned before she stumbled up the steps and out of sight. Her bedroom door was heard slamming shut moments later.

"Well that's a real bummer that you didn't find anything," Sam spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"In retrospect it's a good thing we didn't find anything," Jazz informed her. "My professor seemed pretty determined to catch a live one so he could bring it back and sell it to a zoo or something for his own selfish greed." Sam scowled in response but didn't say anything. "Anyway like Danielle just did I'm gunna head off to bed. We never got any sleep last night."

"Night sweetie," Maddie waved to her without opening her eyes or removing the hot water bottle. "Should I wake you for dinner?"

"Sure," Jazz responded as she walked to the steps, but as she walked across the room a fly flew around her head. She followed it with her eyes before with one quick motion she clapped her hands, smashing the bothersome insect between her palms.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw her kill the thing they've been desperately trying to kill for the last few days. A few of them even had their mouths hanging open.

"Disgusting creature," Jazz said as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her hand clean. She tossed the tissue in a waste basket before she headed up the stairs. "See you all in a few hours," she yelled to them before she disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"She's home for two minutes and she kills the one thing we've been trying to kill for two days," Danny said in disbelief. "That stinks," he said in a huff.

"Tell me about it," Jack mentioned. "I never got to test out the Fenton Bug Zapper," he said as he held up the bug zapper. "No use for it anymore," he said as he tossed it over his shoulder before the sound of it crashing and breaking is heard in the background.

"I'm frustrated that we had such a hard time trying to kill that thing and she did it without even trying," Sam complained. "I need something to beat up to relieve my stress, and I'm opposed to fighting," she added with wider eyes than normal.

Suddenly a familiar ghost phased his head through the floor next to the box the bug zapper had come in. He looked around before he noticed the box. He gasped with delight before phasing the rest of the way through the floor. That's when he noticed the others. He turned towards them and held out his arms as if to protect the box. "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he shouted at them.

"Hello stress relief," Sam said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. She jumped off the couch and tackled the box ghost off screen. The sound of her pounding on the box ghost could be heard as a cloud of dust rolled back onto the screen as the fight ensued.

Danny, Tucker and Kim watched, flinching in representation of the pain the box ghost was enduring. The story ends with a blackout zooming in on the dust clouds at the bottom corner of the screen.

* * *

**Professor Krantz is no more, Bigfoot and his family can live in peace once more, Jazz has been made a believer out of the mythological and she has finished off the one thing the others have been trying to kill all night, singlehandedly. **

**Hope you enjoyed; the title card will be put on my DA account shortly so be sure to look for it if you are interested. Now that this story has been wrapped up it is only a matter of time before I have my next story complete. Danny Phantom in: "Terror 60 Leagues Under". Until then, so long.**


End file.
